The New Hero:Dragon
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Virgil has a new neighbor and Richie has a crush on her.There is also a few new heroes in Dakota City, and Gear has a crush on one.Static and Gear are thrown into a world in which they didn't know existed.Bad grammar from problem.Read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1

"Do I really have to me here?" Virgil Hawkins whined to his father Robert, and his sister Sharon while they waited at the door of their new neighbors house.

"Yes. They are your neighbors too." Sharon said in a harsh tone that instantly became sweet when an elderly lady answered the door. "Hi, my name is Sharon Hawkins, and this is father Robert, and my little brother Virgil. We're your new neighbors." Sharon gave the woman a sweet smile. Sharon was always nicer to other people, than she was to Virgil.

"Aw. How sweet of you to come by and welcome us to the neighborhood. Please, come in." The woman stepped away from the door to let Sharon, Robert, and Virgil in.

A man walked into the room just as they all got in. "My name is Kimberly Delmay, and this is my son JC. JC, these are our new neighbors, Robert Hawkins, and his kids Sharon and Virgil." Kimberly told her son.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." JC said, shaking everyone's hands. "Do you go to Dakota Union High young man?" He asked Virgil.

"Yes sir." Virgil replied politely.

"My daughter will be staring there tomorrow." JC said, then looked to his mother. "Where is she?" He asked her.

"Upstairs doing something. I think she's giving the dog a bath." Kimberly said. "Can I get you three something to drink?" She asked their guests.

"Water is fine with me." Robert said.

"Same for me." Sharon replied.

"Can I get you a soda Virgil?" Kimberly asked the teenager.

"Sure, thanks." Virgil said.

"Will any kind do?" The older woman asked.

"As long as it's not diet." Virgil said, giving a disgusted look.

"My grand-daughter doesn't like diet drinks either." Kimberly said as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Can I help you with those drink Mrs. Delmay?" Sharon asked.

"I suppose you can, if you really want to. And please, call me Kimberly." She said, stopping so Sharon could catch up.

All of a sudden a loud scream could be heard from upstairs, causing Virgil to go into hero mode, charging up. There was a loud thud, followed by a wet dog running down the stairs. The dog stopped right in front of the electrically charged Virgil, and shook the water off himself, and onto the human in front of him.

Somehow Virgil managed to hide the pain the water caused him. A girl his age then came running down the stairs after the dog, yelling something Virgil couldn't understand. The dog looked back, and seeing the girl, took off running out the open backdoor. Just as the girl ran past Virgil, time seamed to slow. She looked at him for a millisecond, and then the pain was gone, and he could feel his powers return.

JC reached out and catch the girl by the arm, not enough to hurt her, just enough to get her to stop. Something told Virgil that is it had hurt, it wouldn't have really bothered her.

"Dara, these are our new neighbors. This is Robert Hawkins, and these are his kids, Sharon and Virgil. Virgil goes to Dakota Union High, so you'll be going to school together." He said in a very happy voice, which seemed to annoy the girl a little. "This is my daughter Dara." JC said to Robert and his kids.

"It's nice to meet you all." Dara said, any sign of annoyance masked by a look of happiness. Virgil wondered if he noticed it because of all his time as a hero, cause no one, not even her father, seemed to notice it. "I hope we can be friends." Dara then said to Virgil.

"Yeah, me too." Virgil said, trying to hide the fact he was now staring at her hair. It was black just like her father's, but her's was platinum about halfway down, and the tips were a bright pink. It was straight, and about halfway down her back. She had on cargo pants with at least twenty pockets all over them, a black T-shirt, and with a wet spot on it, and black combat boots. She had her ears pierced all the way up both, and a very old fashioned key on a chain around her neck. At least she wouldn't be called a fear at their school, what with all the bang-babies.

"It's really nice to meet you, but I have to get my dog out of the backyard before he get's dirty again. Excuse me." Dara walked out the backdoor, yelling something that sounded like _Anubis_ and then something else no one seemed to understand, not even her family.

"What did she say?" Virgil asked out loud, but more to himself.

"The first word was Anubis, which is the dog's name, but the other words, I have no clue. they were something she learned while in Egypt when we went there on vacation once. I don't know what they mean, but she does. I don't even know what the dog's name means." JC said.

"It's the name of the Egyptian God most often seen with the head of a Jackel. Anubis is a very rare breed of Egyptian dog." Dara said as she led the strange looking dog back into the house, with an even bigger dog following close behind.

"That dog is huge." Virgil said when he saw it.

"She's a great dane. Her name is Isis. I named her after the Egyptian Goddess often seen with the throne shaped headdress. And that is Bast, named after the Egyptian Goddess of cats. She's an Egyptian Mau, a rare breed of cat." Dara pointed out a cat lazily laying on top entertainment center.

"What a beautiful cat." Sharon said, sipping her water. the cat seemed to have understood her, since she started to purr as soon as she said it.

"So, you can speak Egyptian?" Robert asked Sara.

"Yeah. Anubis listens better when I speak Egyptian." She replied.

"Dara can also speak other languages." Kimberly said.

"Grandmother, I don't think our guest want to heart about all the languages I can speak." Dara said, hating having all the attention on her.

"How many can you speak?" Virgil asked, quite interested.

"Quite a few. I have what some might call a silver tongue, meaning I can learn a language really fast, and I can talk my way out of almost anything." Dara replied emotionlessly.

"That's cool." Virgil said.

"Well, I hate to leave so soon, but we have to go to the community center. Feel free to some by anytime you like." Robert said as he got up to shake their hands.

"Thanks for that. We'll be sure to stop by sometime. Thanks for stopping by. It was a real treat meeting you." JC said as he and Dara showed them to the door. Kimberly started to clean up the cups from the living room.

"I'll see you at school Virgil." Dara said sweetly, making her father happy.

"Okay. I'll introduce you to my best friends Richie, and Freida, and my girlfriend Daisy." Virgil said as he walked out the door with his dad and sister.

"Cool. I look forward to it." Dara said when he reached the bottom step.

Then Dara went to help her grandmother with the dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Dara left the house, and headed for school on her skateboard, backpack slung over her shoulders. She was almost there when she felt the already familier electrical aura that belonged to the teen that loved next to her. There was another aura with it, it felt strange to Dara. It felt, how could she decribe it? Smart, was the only way she could describe it, very smart.

"Hey Dara!" Virgil yelled from behind her.

dara stopped, and slightly turned her head to show she had heard him, while not looking at him, or his friend. "Hi Virgil." She said.

"I stopped by your house this morning to see if you wanted to walk to school with us, but your grandmother said you had already left." Virgil said.

"Yeah. I always leave early so I don't have to rush to get to school." Dara said as Virgil came up beside her.

"Oh, this is my best friend Richie. Rich, this is my new neighbor Dara Delmay." Virgil said by way of introduction.

"Nice to meet you Dara." Richie saidm reaching his hand out to shake Dara's.

Dara, being the ever polite girl her father wanted her to be, politely took Richie's hand, saying, "It's very nice to meet you too." She looked up for the first time since they arrived, and found herself looking into bright blue eyesbelonging to a very handsome blonde teenager. She was almost mesmerized, but stopped herself from staring. She let go of of Richie's hand, and smiled sweetly.

"So, you've now met one of the three friends I said I would introduce you to." Virgil said as he started toward the school eith Richi close behind. Dara reached down and picked up her skateboard and put it inher bag. She had to jog to catch up to them as they entered the school

"What class do you have first?" Richie asked.

"Um..." Dara pulled out her class schedule. I have first period math." She said.

"Us too. Well show you there. Come on." Dara followed Virgil and Richie to her first class, and they made it just before the bell rang.

The teacher came up behind Dara. "You must be Dara Delmay. I'm Mr. McGill." He said in a dull, emotionless voice.

"Yes sir. It's nice to meet you." Dara said, making her voice as dull and emotionless as the teacher's.

Virgil and Richie went to their seats as the teacher made Dara go to the front of the class to introduce herself. "We have a new student. I expect you to be nice to her."

"Hi. I'm Dara Delmay. It's nice to meet you all." Dara said emotionlessly, but politely.

"Hi Dara." Some of the students said.

"Have a seat next to Freida Gordon please." The teacher said, pointing to a empty seat next to a teen gril with brown hair. He then reached into his desk to start the day by taking attendence.

"Hi, I'm Freida." The girl said as soon as Dara sat down.

"One of Virgil Hawkin's friends, right?" Dara asked, remembering Virgil mentioning a friend by that name.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Freida asked, confused.

"I just moved into to the house next to Virgil and his family's house. He said something about a friend named Freida, so I guessed it was you." Dara replied.

"Cool." Frieda said, then said 'here' when her name was called.

After that, the leason went on as normal. Richie proved to be as smart as his aura sugested. Dara surprised everyone by solving a few pf the really hard math priblems before Richie

"You're really smart Dara." A girl said as she walked up behind Dara in the lunch room.

"Thanks. It was easy for me." Dara said.

"I'm Daisy by the way." The girl said, smiling sweetly at Dara.

"Virgil Hawkin's girlfriend, right? Virgil told me about you. I just moved into the house beside his, and he and him family came by to welcome me and my family yesterday." Dara said before Daisy could asked. "I'll telly uo the same thing I told Virgil, I hope we can be friends." Dara gave a really sweet smile.

Virgil was walking toward Daisy and Dara when he saw the smile Daa was giving his girlfriend. To the untrained eye, it might look like a sweet smile, but to him, it looked like she was annoyed with having to be sweet. "Do you not like to smile, and be sweet Dara?" Vigril asked the girl.

"Why do you think that Virgil?" Dara asked, sounding a lottle less sweet, and annoyed.

"When I was at your house yesterday, you got annoyed when you had to act sweet toward me and my family while in front of your dad. And just now, you seemed annoyed to have to be sweet to Daisy." Virgil pointed out.

"You're right Virgil. I hate acting super sweet. I mean, I don't mind being friendly toward you guys, but being sweet, just isn't thing. My dad thinks a girl should be sweet at all times. Always smile, and be polite. I agree with the polite thing, but I can only do it so much. My mom was the sweetest, nicest woman I knew, and she didn't care if I wasn't just like her. She didn't look down on me for not being like her like my dad does. My dad thinks I need to be a sweet ad innocent girl that needs to be protected at all times." Dara said.

"Your dad looks down on you for not being sweet and innocent all the time?" Daisy asked, sounding kind of mad.

"Yeah, but the day my mom died, I blew up on him. I yelled at him, saying he had to learn to love me for me, the way I am. I told him mom did, and then I started to cry, as did he. From that day onwards, I tried to be as sweet as possible, and not just in front of him, and to my friends too. I don't like having to act sweet and innocent all the time because it makes me feel weak, and the only thing I hate more than acting sweet all the time, is feeling weak. I know it doesn't really make me weak, but that's just how I feel." Dara shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you use that emotionless tome to mock the teacher this morning?" Richie asked. He had Freida had joined them not long after Dara started explaining to Virgil why she didn't like acting sweet.

"I did. I talklike that sometimes, but never really that much. It was funny to mock him. It would have been funnier if he had realized it though." Dara replied with an evil laugh that made everyone else start laughing. _Maybe living here won't be so bad. It seems like mre fun than I first thought._ Dara thought, still laughing, but htis time normally.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went on as was relieved that people didn't stare at her like they usually it didn't really suprise her too much since this was Dakota City, home of the big bang and all the bang was somewhat happy when her father told her they were moving here to Dakota City,maybe then she could be seen as herself and not as a legend that people thought they saw but then again thought they hadn't.

Dara was walking throught the city having seperated herself from her new friends felt good having friends, but it felt even better having friend she could be herselg really did hate being sweet.

Dara rolled her eyes when her cell phone rang."Hello?"

_"Dara were are you?"_Her fathers voice came from the other end of the phone line.

"I'm in town."She said, once again hidding her annoyance from her father by masking it with a sweet voice.

_"Why are you in town?Are you with some of you friends from school?"_ Dara didn't want to tell her father she was by herself, but she also didn't want to tell him she was with her friends because they could tell him they weren't with then Dara saw something that could get her out of answering her fathers question.

"Woah."

_"What is it Dara?"_Her father asked worried.

"Static and Gear just flew over my head."Dara said, only half faking suprise and amazement.

_"Really?Lucky you, getting to see Dakota's very own they see you?"_Having succeeded in escaping the questionn for now, Dara relaxed.

"No they didn't but hey dad i got to go I'll talk to you ."Dara hung up before her father could ask why."Jeesh.I love my dad but he has got to stop worrying so much."She said to herself as started walking in the direction that Static and Gear few, sincing something that was not supposed to be there." target shows himself."Dara took off running at an inhuman speed after Static and changed forms and took off into the air. Years of pratice made her almost invisible.

"This dude is okay man?"Static yelled over the loud growling of the thing that attacked the city.

"Yeah, I'm okay Static."Gear yelled back."What is this thing?I've never seen it before."

"It can't be a bang baby."

"Then what else could it be?"Gear said, coming up behind Static.

All of a sudden the creature looked up and to the side with wide eyes just as a long stream of fire crashed into him, knocking him out cold.

"What was that?"Gear and Static looked over in time to see something dart to the unconscious and Gear slowly walked over to the new comer.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or ask who I am."The new comer turned around and Static and Gear got a good look at...her?

It was obvious the new comer was a had dark, emerald green skin, that had a scalely look to had small horns on top of her head, as well as up and down arms and hair was also a very dark, emerald had on lose, but close fitting black pants and a lose, but close fitting black short sleeved you looked closely you could see smoke coming from her none of those things stood out the mare than the long and wide, dark emerald green wings on her back.

"Let me ask you going stare at me all day or ask me who I am.I know you want to know."She said turning back to the unconscious creature."Stupid just had to go rouge didn't you?"The new comer started shaking her head.

"Who are you?What are you?What is that?"Static asked, pointing at the thing on was still speechless.

"Most people think I'm a legend, that I don't may call me this thing is what you would call an ogre.A very mean one I might as for what I really am.I am something you shouldn't know about." Dragon turned around, her happy voice gone, replaced with a serious tone.

"What?"Gear finally spoke up.

"You shouldn't know about any of you do know about it and I wont be amle to do anything about like I've become quite popular already."Dragon said, looking at all the people gathering around staring at her and ai the ogre on the turned back to the creature, placing a hand on it, making it then stood and turned toward Static and Gear.

"Who's your new team mate Static."One of the reporters asked sticking a mic in front of him face.

"She's not our team mate."Static replied.

"Not a team mate?Then who is...she?"The last word was no doubt a question.

"Yes, I'm a name is Dragon."Dragon replied._Might as well make my present known here.I hope Carmicheal wont be mad._

"Then who are you?"The reporter asked noticed Dragon looked a little annoyed when she said this, but wasn't sure it the question?Or was it the sweet tone of voice she used._Just like Dara._He thought.

"Like I said, my name is Dragon."She replied emotionless.

" look like the thing in that photo all over the internet."Said one of the passerbys."They said you didn't exist, that the person who took the picture photo-shopped it."

"It was most definitely not photo-shopped.I've seen that picture, it's not that good.I look terrible."Dragon waved her hand and pulled a piece of paper out of thin air."Are you talking about this picture, sir?"She asked, showing the piece of paper to the man.

"Yes."

"Yep that's me.I was young, and still in training at the in one of the of the reason the person was able to get the picture, that and I let him."Dragon took the picture back, it instantly disappeared.

"I have to parents might start to wonder where I am."Dragon turned, and walked toward Static and Gear, whispering"If you want to talk to me, meet me at The Abandoned Gas Station Of Solitude at eleven it?"She gave a small smirk at the wide eyed expression."Goodbye everyone."Dragon took off into the sky, flying to fast for Static and Gear to follow.

Static and Gear took off as soon as Dragon was out of sight, not wanting to talk to the press.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think she was kidding about knowing where our HQ is?"Richie asked Virgil when they got back to his house.

"I'm not acted like she really did."Virgil shook his head.

"Who know's what?"Sheron asked as she and Robert came in the room.

"There's a new hero in town and she knows where Static and Gear's HQ is." Virgil was happy they had told Sheron about the hero thing.

"How did she find out about your hide out?"  
"We don't wants to meet there at eleven, to talk about things."Richie answered.

"Your not going are you?"Sheron sounded like she thought it was a trap.

"Yes we are need to find out how much she really can't have or secret known by if she knows our secret we have to make sure she wont try and use that against us, or you guys."Virgil used Dragon's method of not showing emotion.

"Okay, but you have to promise me you'll be careful."Sheron loved her little brother also love Richie like a little brother.

"'ve been hero's for quite can take care of can be 't worry."Virgil said, trying to reassure his older sister.

"Do you want me to tell your parents you're staying tonight."Robert asked Richie.

"I will.I guess I should tell them I'll be meeting with a dragon 're going to well."Richie shrugged walking into the kitchen to call his parents.

Richie was only half had told his parents about the hero thing when they told had freaked but they said it explained alot about where there son went all the still didn't like it when he was out late but they accepted it better now.  
When they had told Sheron she screamed at them about not telling her calmed down after thinking about her bother and his best friend fighting the thought nearly made her faint, then scream some more.

" parents said it's okay to stay the night."Richie said coming into the living room.

"Did you tell them we were meeting with a strange dragon lady?"Virgil asked, only half joking.

"Of coures not.I did tell them we had a Static and Gear thing to do tonight. They were okay with I would rather die then tell them the thing we had to do was meet with mom freaked on me when she answered the phone, saying she didn't want me near the Dragon girl that was on saw me talking with she doesn't like her."Richie shrugged it off.

"You think it's the green?I mean everything on the girl is green."Virgil smiled at was a knock on the door."I'll get it."

Virgil walked to the door."?How are you?Come in."Virgil stepped aside and let in.

"Please call me JC."He said politely.

"Alright."Virgil then noticed JC looked worried."Is something worng JC?"

"Have you seen Dara?I've tried calling her but she wont answer her phone."

"No.I havn't seen her since were going to ask her to hang out, but she disappeared before we thought she went home."JC's face fell even further.

"I'm sure she's 's most likely walking around town and can't hear her phone."Robert said, social worker liking in.

"She has it on vibrate before you say anything, she can always feel 's just like her can feel, hear, see, and say anything.I talked to her right after school and she said she saw Static and Gear fly over her head.I hope she didn't follow them and get hurt."JC looked really worried.

"We'll help you look for her, right boys."Sheron looked over at Virgil and Richie.

"Until we have to do something else."They all went outside and almost ran into Adam, Sheron's fiance.

"What's going on guys?"He asked, noticing everyones worried looks.

"This our new neighbor, and his daughter is 're going to help him look for her."Virgil said.

"Can I help?"

"Oa coures you can."Sheron spoke before Virgil could."By the way, Adam this is JC Delmay, you can caall him JC, JC this is my fiance, Adam, he's a rapper." Sheron said by way introduction.

"Nice to meet you Adam."JC said taking Adam's hand.

"Nice to meet you too about your daughter."Adam said skaking his hand.

"Enough split up and look for , you and JC go that way."Sheron pointed to one direction and the two men went on."Adam you and I will go this way."She said pointing in the oppisite direction."Virgil you and Richie take the sky, okay?".

Adam and Sheron went in there direction and Virgil and Richie hid and changed, taking to the air.

They looked until almost ten before JC finally gat a holed of her, and bt then everyone had met and Gear were now Virgil and Richie."Were have you been?Why didn't you answer the phone?"

_"Sorry dad.I went to see a movie.I had to turn my phone off.I sent you a text sying 't you get it?"_Dara replied.

"No I didn' long was the movie?Where did you see it?"JC wasn't as mad now.

_"It was an was really long.I hop I didn't trouble you."_Dara hated lying to her father, but sometimes her job made her.

"That's on home."

_"Okay."_Dara hung up the phone."Can't tell dad I was really in Japan, looking for a rouge goblin."Dara said to herself as she started home.

"She was at a movie."JC said to everyone.

" looked didn't she tell you?"Sheron looked over at JC.

"She said she sent me a text, but I didn't get also said she had to turn her phone for the trouble."JC looked like he was going to cry.

"Hey, on all worry about our kids.I can't tell you the number I thought something bad happened to Virgil."Robert patted him on the back.

"Thanks.I should get two have something to do in an hour don't you."JC looked over at Virgil and Richie.

"What time is it?"Virgil asked, seeing he forgot to put his watch on.

"It's ten."JC looked at his watch to make sure.

"I guess we should get have a few...things to set on Rich."Virgil and Richie took off on foot to the gas station."See you later pops."

"Okay."

"Where would they be going to at this time on a school night?"JC looked at Robert.

"They have jobs they have to work strange after school."

"Daddy.I'm going to stay at Adam's house tonight, okay?"Sheron said.

" you tomarrow."Robert gave Sheron a hug before they went there seperate ways.

"Does your daughter stay at Adam's house alot?"JC asked as they started back toward there homes.

"Not usually does when she's really worried about Virgil and Richie."

"Why would she be worried about Virgil and Richie?"

"They work with some not so good they can take care of themselves.I've seen it for myself."Robert quickly added when he saw the confused and worried look on JC's face."The only thing I really have to worry about is if we have enough first aid get hurt sometimes."

"They get hurt?Why don't you make them quit?That's child abuse."JC looked kind of mad.

"Believe me, I couldn't make them quit even if I wanted to.I know this because I've tried to make them love there job, and they're good at helps them when he are safe, even though they work with bad people."Robert stopped at JC's door."See you later."

" you later."JC went into his house, and saw Dara sitting on the couch.

"I'm really sorry dad.I should have made sure you got the text before I shut my phone off."Dara looked really of practice.:)

"It's okay Dara.I know you didn't mean any harm."JC gave his daughter a hug.

"I'm going to bed now, okay?"Dara did look tired.

"Alright night."Dara kissed her father on the cheek.

"Night daddy."Dara ran up to her room, and closed the sure her father wasn't coming up to talk to her or tuck her in, he liked to do that he didn't come up she made a clone to sleep in her bed, incase her father came to check on didn't need to sleep very much anymore, too many types of blood.

She then changed forms, looked out the window to make sure no one was around, then flew out, heading toward Static, and Gear HQ.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wonder when she'll get here?"Gear asked no one.

"I don't know."Static answered hid question.  
They finished setting up the exactly one minute till eleven, the two boys stood and waited.

At exactly eleven they heard a small sound."Been waiting long?"Came a voice from inside the gas station.

The two hero's turned to see Dragon sitting on the couch."Sorry to scare you."She said.

"When did you get here?"Static asked.

"Just now."She answered."I know you want to know what I am.I'd tell you, but I'd get in trouble.I have to ask the rest of the you want me to ask?"She said, standing up and teasing them.

"Sure."Static said.

"I'm sorry.I wish I could tell you 's so good to meet you."Dragon said.

"You're happy to meet us?"Gear asked.

"Of 're Justice , you will be, one I thinks that's cool."Dragon one moved."You must not trust me sure did put up alot of extra traps.I must fighten 's people don't trust me at of people still don't trust me even when they do get to know me.I don't let alot of people get that close own family doesn't know I'm,..."Dragon paused for a minute, and thought."This."She finally finished."There's only one member of my family that knows I'm Dragon."

On one moved, or spoke for a few minutes."I guess you should be getting home."Dragon said."I'll talk to the counsil and inform you when I bye."Dragon dissapeared.

"That was strange."Static said.

"Yeah."Gear agreed.

"But she's should be getting home."The two hero's sure they weren't followed, they made it home."Hey 're home."Virgil said, seeing his dad sitting on the couch, reading the news paper.

"How'd it go?"He asked, stting his paper down.

" still know nothing about her, but she will tell us night."The two boys went to Virgil's room, got ready for bed, then went to bed.

Dragon apeared in a large room, and sat at a large round table.

Slowly people started to one said anything until all the members of the counsil were prestent.

"Why have you called this meeting Dara.I do not like to be awoken for stupid things."Said a tall, pale man, with black hair.

"You awoke you from nothing, know as well as I you were already awake when I called."Dara replied."I have called this meeting because, I need to tell Static and Gear about all this."

"Why do you need to tell them?"A beautiful woman foating in a tank, asked.

"The bang babies in Dakota City have drawn people of our kind think they can live like can I help the city, if the cities' own heroes have no clue how to help?"Dara said.

"She has a point."A young man, named Danny Carmicheal said.

"Can I tell them?"Dara asked.

"I think she should."Dagger said.

"All in favor."Dara , but one said 'aye'."Do you not like the idea Wala?"Dara asked the ice woman."Do you not trust me?"

"You know I trust you.I don't trust your humans."The woman said, in a icy voice."I'll vote yes, if someone goes to Dakota City to help you."

"Who will go to Dakota City?Everyone has a life, elsewhere."Dara said.

"I'll go."Carmicheal said.

"But Julie loves it in you sure?"Dara asked.

"I'm sure.I's love to live in Dakoto City."He said.

"Then I'll say yes."Wala said.

"I must go now.I haven't slept in a few weeks.I must ."Everyone left and the meeting ended.


	6. Chapter 6

Dara apeared outside her house, not wanting to wake her dad with the flash of light from her looked around to make sure no one was around, then climbed up the side of the house and trought her bedroom dismissed her clone, put her pajama's on, crawled into the bed, and fell asleep instantly.

At five thirty the next morning she woke up, got dressed, ate the breakfast she made, and left for school.

Walking slowly Dara took in the morning.I think it's going to rain.I wonder if Carmicheal will call my dad and tell him he's moving to Dakota?Dad didn't tell him we moved to Dakota will have to act get to work together 's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running feet, and the words"Hey Dara, wait up."

Dara couldn't help but stopped and looked back to see, none other than, Virgil and they always together?

"We stopped by your house again, but you were sure get up early."Virgil said as they reached her.

"Yeah, I know.I use the time to 's hard to have anytime alone because my dad likes to think he'd spend more time at the hospital."Dara shrugged.

"Why would he spend time at the hospital?"Richie asked, as they started walking toward school again.

"He's a 't you know that?"Dara laughed.

" did he start working there?"Virgil asked.

"The day before went to the hospital not long after you all and my mother met while they were in medical school quit when she found out she was pregnant with my brother."They were almost at the school by now.

"You have a brother?"Virgil asked as they walked up the steps of the school.

" lives with his wife and two kids on an army base in joined the military when he turned 's were he met his wife, two nieces, Sara and Jessie, have lived in Alaska all five years of there lives.I get to see them every you have any siblings Richie?"There was still a few minutes til the bell rang.

"No.I'm an only child, unless you count V here."Richie replied, mock punching Virgil in the shoulder.

"I know what you dad has a best friend that's like a brother to him as deosn't have to be blood related."Lord knows I have alot of unrelated family thought thinling of all the council members.

At that exact moment the bell rang and all the student shuffled off to their classes.

Dara stood up from her seat, and got ready to leave, but was stopped by Virgil and his friends.

"Do you want to hang out with us today?"Frieda asked.

"I'd love are we going?"Dara really liked that they asked her to hang out.

"We're going to Burger Fool."All five of them set off toward Burger Fool.

"So said your brother lives in Alaska."Daisy said, when they sat down with their food.

" lives on an army base there."Dara ate one of her fries.

"Really?Cool."

Dara's cell phone looked at smiled, then rolled her eyes, after looking at the number on the screen.

"Hello?"She answered

"Where are you darling?"Her father's voice asked.

"I'm at Burger Fool with Virgil, Richie, Daisy, and ?"Dara sounded so innocent to everyone but Virgil and, them she sounded like she knew something her father didn't.

"I thought I'd call and tell you the good news."Dara smiled.

"What's the good news dad?"

"Danny Carmicheal is coming to live here in Dakota 'll be working together."JC sounded so happy.

"Really?That's great Julie coming too?"Dara asked, feigning suprise.

"'t this great.I havn't seen Danny is about a year."Dara's father paused, thinking of the good was the only person, besides Julie, that Carmicheal, Danny.

If only he knew how often I saw thought to himself.

"That's so great.I can't wait to see him, and she be working at the hospital too?"Dara asked, not really sure if she would be, or not.

"I think said they should be in the city by this evening, so I invited them over for dinner."JC said.

"Can I bring some people from school, if they can come?"Dara asked.

" more the merrier.I'm sure Danny would love to meet your friends from school.I've got to go, there's a kid throwing up in the waiting room."JC hung up the phone.

"Hey guys, does anyone want to come to my house for dinner?"Dara asked.

"We can' and Daisy have to do something else, sorry."Frieda apologized.

"That's about you two?"Dara asked Virgil and Richie.

"I'd love to.I have to ask my parents first."Richie replied.

"Me too."Was Virgil's reply.

"You can use my cell phone, if you want."Dara said, handing Richie her phone.

"Thanks."He took it, and dialed his parents number.

"I'll be right back."Dara got up and walked to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Dara returned to find Frieda and Daisy gone and Virgil and Richie talking about something.

"Did Frieda and Daisy leave?"Dara asked, pretending she hadn't heard them talking about her alter ego, Dragon.

" said to tell you bye."Virgil said, showing no sign they were talking about their hero lives.

" did your parents say?"She asked

"My pops said it was cool with him."Virgil said, handing Dara her cell phone.

"My parents said it was okay with them too."Richie replied.

" dad invited his best friend over for 's moving here to Dakota City and his 'll be working at the hospital with my dad."Dara said as she finished her fries.

" you close to your dad's friend?"Virgil asked.

"Yeah,he's like an uncle to and my dad have went to the same school since elementary even went to the same medical school dad says he's like a brother to name is Danny Carmicheal, but everyone call him dad and Carmicheal's girfriend, Julie, call him Danny, prefers being called Carmicheal, but lets my dad and Julie, call him Danny."Dara gathered her things and waited for Virgil and Richie to gather theirs.

"Is this the same friend you were talking about this morning?"Dara nodded."So, we'll call him Carmicheal?"Richie asked.

" hates his first name, but he won't change it, because his mother gave it to mother died when he was really young.I don't know when though, he doesn't like to talk about do you want to do until time to have to have dinner at my house?"She asked.

"We can do anything you like."Richie looked down to hide the blush she couldn't stop from apearing.

"Well, I don't know what we could do."She looked back up.

Neither of the boys saw the blush, they thought she put her head down to think.

"What do you usually do when you're not at school?"Dara asked.

Both boys looked at each couldn't tell her what they really did, it would give away their identities."Not sit around, listen to music and talk."This was true they weren't doing their hero thing, they did sit around, listen to music, and talk.

"Do you like Lil' Romeo?"She asked.

"Yeah."Virgil and Richie said at the same time.

"I have his new can go back to my house and listen to it until dinner, if you want."She knew why they hadn't told her right away.

"You have the new Lil' Romeo CD?Where'd you get it?"Virgil asked, very suprised.

"My brother got it for me for my birthday."Dara smiled.

"When's your birthday?"Richie asked.

"Next always sends my birthday presents early.I don't know why though.I guess it's so he won't forget, or incase he's to busy."Dara shrugged.

"Your birthdays mext week?"Virgil asked.

" big that important."By now they had arrived at Dara's house.

"That was fast."Virgil commented.

"It's amazing how fast you walk when you're talking to on, let's go."They walked in."Gran, I'm and Richie are 'll be upstairs if you need us."She yelled as they walked up the stairs.

"Alright dear."Kimberly yelled from the kitchen.

"This is my 's dark in here, so wait by the when we get in here, so I can open the light doesn't work at the moment.I have to find a light bulb."Dara warned them.

" really is dark in here."Richie said, when they got in the room.

They waited just inside the door, like she had told them walked thought the room with pulled the curtains back and the room filled with light.

Virgil and Richie looked room had almost no was a couch, a desk, a chair, and a was also a bed, it was hanging from the desk was under the was also a huge stereo against the it was a tall stack of CDs.

The wall were black, which is most likely the reason the room was so was a painting of a wolf howling at the full was also a dark green dragon flying around the wolf.

"I like the dark."Dara answered the unasked question, on both guys minds."I always have."She shrugged.

"Nice painting."Virgil said, not saying anything about the dark thing.

"Thanks.I painted it after you left that first I hung the bed.I did all this myself."Dara shrugged again."You're the only people that's been in my room, besides me, since we moved in dad doesn't want to invade my personal grandmother doesn't want to clean my personal space, so she deosn't come in here either."She shrugged once again.

"You shrug alot, you know."Richie said.

"I do?I didn't ."Dara laughed."Here it is."She showed them a CD from the bottom of the stack."I have to get my CD organizer out of the closet."She said to herself, as she put the CD into the stereo, and Lil' Romeo filled the room."My dad hates this hates Lil' Romeo."

"My pop's not fond of him either."Virgil said.

"My dad either."Richie added."So, you painted that?"He pointed at the painting on the wall.

" mother has a great she left medical school, she went to art school.I guess I got the art brother sucks at it though, and he admits it, too."She laughed.

"It's really good."Virgil said.

"It's not that good."Dara shook her head.

"I love it."Richie said.

"Thanks."Dara bowed her head, hiding her blush.

"I love it too."Virgil said.

"Thanks, again."She replied, lifting her head back up.

They staid upstair until JC called them down because Carmicheal, and Julie was here.

"Come 's 'll like Carmicheal."They all went downstairs."Carmicheal!"Dara squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"It's so good to see you Dara."Carmicheal let go of Carmicheal and se saw her nails, they were black."Very natural."He joked.

Dara put her finger under Carmicheals chin."Keep it up and I'll really go natural."She joked back.

"Now that's a scary thought."He they both laughed.

"Carmicheal, these are two of my friend from is Richie Foley,"She said pointing at Richie."And this is Virgil Hawkins, our new neighbor."She then pointed to Virgil.

Using his mind reading ability he asked Dara.'Are these the heroes?'

Using her mind reading abiliy she replied' is Static, and Richie is Gear.'

"It's really nice to meet you.I'm so glad Dara has new friends."Carmicheal shook both of their hands."You may call me whatever you like."

"So, Carmicheal is fine?"Virgil asked.

"Yes, that's is my fiancee, Julie."Carmicheal smiled at the shocked look on Dara's face, even she didn't know this.

"You're getting married?"She asked.

" like you're getting a new aunt."Dara squealed again.

She laughed at Virgil and Richie's confused expressions.

"I said he was like an uncle to is my mom's brother."She laughed.

"Yes, I am Dara's was my little also went to the same medical school, well for awhile."Carmicheal shrugged it off, like it was not important.

"I'm happy for you shall we eat now, or wait until it gets cold?"JC asked, jokingly.

"'s eat.I love Kim's cooking."Carmicheal said, leading the way to the kitchen.

Dara's house has a layout like Virgil's.

After dinner, everyone pilled into the living room to about ten Richie announced that he needed to get home.

"I can walk you home if you like."Dara said.

"I'm leavong now."Virgil yelled from the door.

"Alright, see you tomorrow."Dara yelled back.

"Is it a good idea for you to be out this late?"Richie asked.

"I can walk with can take the car home."Carmicheal said.

"Alright."Richie agreed.

"I'll be back soon dad."Dara yelled to her father, as she slipped her jacket on, and followed carmicheal and Richie out.

"See you at home Julie."Carmicheal kissed Julie.

"I'll see you at home."She said as she got in the car.

They watched to car drive off and disappear before Carmicheal said,"I suppose we should get you home young man."

Richie walked all the way to Richie's house in complete silence.

"I'll see you at school ."Richie walked up the stairs, but before he could open the door Carmicheal grabbed him by the it impossible for Dara to hear them was easy for then whispered into Richie's ear.

"I know you like Dara.I suggest you kiss her right likes you too.I give you permission to kiss I'm going to go home and you are going to kiss it?"Carmicheal glared at Richie until he nodded in agreement.

Carmicheal walked back down the stairs with Richie right behind kissed Dara on the cheek"I'll see you soon."He then walked off in the direction of his new house.

"What was that all about?"Dara asked Richie.

Instead of answering he leaned in and whispered in Dara's ear."Carmicheal said I had his permission."Before Dara could aske what he meant, Richie put his lips on Dara's.

Dara's eyes widened, before they closed and she kissed kiss last until they were both out of breath.

"I give you permission to do that whenever you like."She whispered."I have to go home you tomorrow."Dara turned to leave, but Richie pulled her back.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend if I ask?"He asked, wrapping his arms around her thin fraim.

"Are you asking?"She asked, returning the embrace.

"If I am?"He smiled down at her.

"Then I'll tell you..."She paused, as if thinking about it."Yes."She smiled up at the slightly taller blonde.

"Then I'm asking you."

"Then I'm saying I tell my family?"She asked.

"Of course you can."He said.

"Good night Richie.I'll see you tomorrow."Dara wiggeled out of Richie embrace and started walking home.

I wonder if he would feel the same if he knew I was asked she walked through the door grandmother noticed something off.

"You seem happened?"She asked

"I now have a just asked is why I'm so night."Dara went up to her room and climbed into bed, and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Dara woke up the next morning at five put on her clothes, and went down stairs and ate breakfast.

"You're up late."JC said.

"I think I'll walk to school with Virgil and Richie."She said.

"Oh yeah, your grandmother said you have a new it that blonde boy?"He asked.

"His name is Richie, and yes, that's him."Dara smiled.

"I think we need to have 'the talk'."JC 'd been fearing this day since Emily died.

"Dad, don't even think about already had the talk with don't even think about having a 'sit down' with Richie.I am able to pick a good guy to you mess this up, I'm kill you, dad or ' my first boyfriend."

"I thought your first boyfriend was that boy from your last school?"JC asked.

"He was not my boyfriend."Dara had told everybody this a zillion boy in question was a young dragon that wouldn't stop following her was nice, but he was also way to young for her, dispite his looks.A dragon's human form aged faster than it's dragon form.

"He followed you around like a dog."Kimberly said, walking into the room.

"I know, but he was not my had a girlfriend anyway.A really nice got married last week."She shrugged, eating her eggs.

"Married?They are so do you know they got married?"JC asked.

"I can't controle what they do, and I got a call from his mother.I sent them a gift when we got here.I got the gift the day I went to that movie."Dara was telling the 's often got married a dragon love was you met your mate you got married to him or her right away, that's just how it is."I have to you after school."Dara kissed her dad on the cheek and went out the door to wait for Virgil and Richie.

Five minutes later she saw Richie walking up the sidewalk, heading toward Virgils house.

"Hi Dara."He said when he saw her.

"Good morning Richie.I thought I'd walk to school with you and Virgil this that okay?"She asked.

"It's okay by me, but I don't know if Virgil would like it."He said, jokingly.

"I'm sure I could persuade guy can resist me."She was only half joking, because no guy could resist she had to, she could make any guy do whatever she said.

Richie shook his and walked up to Virgils knocking, he opened the door and walked right in.

"Virgil we won't be walking alone today."He said to the black-haired boy."Get in here."He said to Dara, the command in his voice all mocking.

"Don't tell me what to do."Dara said, walking up the steps and throught he door."Good morning are you this morning?"She asked to electricly charged boy.

" about you?"He asked back.

"?"The blonde boy looked at her."Have you told him?"She asked.

"Told me what?"Virgil asked.

"I guess better tell him now, or I'll stop."

Richie knew exactly what she was threatening to stop."Virgil, Dara is my girlfriend.I was forced to kiss her last night, then I said yes."Richie shrugged, like it was no big mock punched him in the shoulder."Ow."Well she thought she did.

"How were you forced?"Virgil asked."I'm leaving now."He yelled to his dad.

"Carmicheal said I had to kiss made it clear, I had to kiss I kissed her."Richie shrugged again.

"Don't make me punch you shrugging like it's no big deal."Dara put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry."Richie laughed, as did Dara and put his arm around Dara's leaned into the strong arm.

"Virgil!"They all turned to see Frieda and Daisy, running up to them.

"'s up?"Virgil put his arm around Daisy's shoulders.

"Nothing."She also leaned into Virgil's strong are.

"Hey Richie."Richie turned his head to Frieda.

"Yes?"He asked.

"Why is your arm around Dara?"Frieda asked.

"Can't I put my arm around my girlfriend?"He asked, then smiled at her shocked expression.

Frieda smiled from ear to ear."You two are going out?"She asked.

"Yeah, so?"Dara said, all joking.

"That's we all have dates."Everyone looked at her, confused."Would you all like to go to a movie?You know, have a group date?There's a really good movie playing at the theatre."

"When is this movie?"Dara asked.

"Tomorrow."Frieda replied.

"I can' brother is coming in tomorrow and I have to keep my nieces, Sara and Jessie, entertained."Dara loved her nieces, but she would have loved to go to the movie with them.

"Can we come over?I love kids."Frieda asked.

"I'll have to asked my dad, but to warn you, my nieces can act a little spoiled five year olds, they sure act,...bad."She said, for a lack of a better word.

"That's okay.I still love kids."Frieda shrugged.

"If you say more the you can help, then you can you all like to come?"She asled the others, as they walked into the class room.

"Sure."They all said.

"I'm sure my brother would love to meet you my dad would love to meet you two, as 's already met Virgil and can meet my uncle, Carmicheal and his new fiancee.I have to tell him his plan worked."Dara said.

"What plan?"Richie asked.

"You have to know he planed 's that he's very notices everything, even if you don't notice yourself."Dara shrugged, and sat in her seat to listen to .One again showing her boyfriend up, and laughing her head off, on the inside.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Saturday, and Dara wished she was at the movie instead of at her house, waiting for her brother to was nine in the morning and her brother and his family would be there any minute.

No sooner had she thought this, was there a knock on the went to answer the door, expecting to see her she opened the door, she saw her friends.

"What are you guys doing here?I thought you were to going to that movie?"She asked, letting them in the house.

"I said I would love to come over and help with your nieces, didn't I?So here we are.I made Virgil and Daisy come, but Richie wanted to come."Frieda said.

"We wanted to come too."Virgil said.

"Yeah."Daisy agreed.

"Thanks for coming.I could really use the help."Dara didn't tell them, but her family, minus her father, uncle, and grandmother, and also minus her mother before she died, hated brother didn't really hate her, but it was not really was more along the lines of, sibling along the lines of him being jealous of her relationship with their mother, after she told her about her being Dragon.

"We're all happy to come."Frieda said.

"Is that your brother?"JC asked, yelling from the kitchen.

"'s my school 're going to stay and meet Scott, Hannah, Sara, and that okay?"She asked, yelling back.

"Of course.I'm sure your brother would love to meet them."JC yelled back.

"Cool."She said."I guess we can wait in the living room until they arive.

Everyone went into the living room and sat in various and Dara sat in the chair and a half thing, and cuddled , Virgil, and Frieda sat on the and Daisy sort of cuddled togother.

They waited for avout half an hour, and Dara started to nod off, leaning on Richie's chest, with his arm around her.

The door opened and four people walked in."We're here."Scott igorned them."What do we have here?"He asked, seeing Dara sleeping on Richie.

Dara opened her eyes, and put on the sweetest, and happest smile she could other four teens in the room knew Dara was pissed at having to smile and be sweet to even ran to her brother and wrapped her arms around him."Hey time no see."She said.

"Long time no see lil' you been?"He asked, hugging back.

"I've been about you?"She asked, letting him go, silently acknowledging Hannah and the twins.

"I've been good."Dara looked at her brother, and saw he was still wearing his army fatigues.

"Hey have guests."Dara yelled into the then went to get him, when it apeard he hadn't heard her.

"So.I'm 's older brother."Scott said to the four teens in the living room."This is my wife Hannah, and these are my kids, Sara and Jessie."Scott said, pointing to each one in turn.

Scott was pretty had broen hair and blue the photo on the coffee table, he looked just like his hair was cut short, in the typical army was well built, most likely from the years of military training.

Hannah was tall and had brown was as thin as a rail and very snooty looking.

The twins looked nothing had blonde hair like her eyes were blue just like her had brown hair just like her dad, and brown like her were both pretty tall for five year had the sweetest smiles.

"It's nice to meet you."Virgil other three nodded in agreement.

"And why was my little sister sleeping in your arms?"Scott asked Richie.

"He's her boyfriend."JC said, walking into the room.

"You have a boyfriend?You're to young."Scott teased his sister.

"I'm seventeen.I can have a boyfriend if I want."She said."Hey are you two?"_Might as well be nice to them._She thought.

"We're fine."They said at the same time._I hate it when they do that._Dara thought.

"What about you Hannah?"she asked.

"I've been doing fine."She said._She totally hates me._Dara thought.

"That's great."Dara walked back to Richie and sat down beside put his arm around her.

Carmicheal snuck into the room from somewhere inside the tackeled Scott, and took him to the , and the twins let out screams, while everyone else laughed.

"Looks like that military training of yours doesn't work."Carmicheal joked.

"Very funny Uncle Carmicheal."Scott said, standing up and dusting himself off."I didn't know you were here.I thought you'd be in LA."

"I just moved to Dakaya and Julie are living here now."Carmicheal replied.

"."Scott said.

"I like it here."Julie said, coming in the put her hand on Carmicheal's shoulder so everyone can see the ring on her finger.

"Is that a engagement ring?"Scott asked Julie."You're getting married?"He asked when she nodded.

"You bet we are."Carmicheal said.

"That's great."Scott said."Oh yeah.I have some things in the rental car you yall.I'll be right back."Scott walked out of the house and came back a few minutes later with a big box.

He put the box on the floor."This is for you."Scott handed JC a box.

JC opened the box and saw it full of books."Thanks, Scott."He said.

Scott nodded."Your is for you Grandmother."Scott handed Kimberly a small box.

She opened the box to find another took the other box was a music box."It's you Scott."She box was small, and it had sakura blossoms hand painted on it.

"You are welcome Grandmother.I was going to have dad send this to you, but since your here, I'll give it to you now."Scott handed Carmicheal a large box.

Carmicheal opened the it was a stereo system."Thanks Scott."He said.

"You're welcome is for you ."He handed her a small box.

In the box was two bottles of perfume."Thank you Scott."She said.

"You're is for you sis."He said, pointing to the box.

Dara got up from the chair and walked over to her looked in the were about ten wrapped presents.

"Happy birthday sis."He said, giving her a hug.

"Happy birthday, Aunt Dara."Sara and Jessie said.

"Happy birthday sweety."Hannha may hate Dara, but she called her 't knoe why.

"Thank guys."Dara replied.

"Well, open them."Scott said.

"Shouldn't I wait for my birthday?"Dara asked.

"Very is your birthday."Scott said.

"It's your birthday?"Frieda asked.

Dara looked at her friends."'s my birthday."She said.


	9. Chapter 9

"You didn't tell your friends it was your birthday?"Scott asked.

"No I didn't."Dara turned to her friends."'s just not something I really care about."She shrugged.

"You should turning should be the greatest day of your life."Hannah said.

"It's no big deal."Dara insisted.

"You are not normal."Scott said.

"I thought you already knew that."Dara said, smiling.

"I this I didn't know.I was exstatic when I turned eightteen."Scott said.

"I just don't we get on with the festivities, because I know they're coming."Dara said, hoping to drop the subject.

"You always did know these things."Scott said."I brought cake."He added, running out of the house to get the cake out of the car.

When he came back in, he was carring a huge three tear had white frosting, with dark blue had pink flowers, that Dara didn't really wasn't fond of it was beautiful.

"It's beautiful Scott."Dara agreed.

"Hannah made it."Scott said.

"Thank you Hannah."Dara said._I thought she didn't like me.I bet Scott made her make it._Dara thought.

"You're welcome."Hannah said.

_She really doesn't like me._Dara thought.

"Oh, Sara Jessie.I got you two something for your right here."Dara ran upstairs to retrieve the gifts.

She came back down three minutes later with two big put the boxs on the floor beside her's.

"The blue one is for Sara, and the yellow one is for are your favorite colors right?"Dara asked.

Sara and Jessie smiled."Well, open them."She said.

"But our birthdays aren't until this summer."Jessie said.

"I I have to give them to you , open them."Dara said.

Sara and Jessie opened the them were kimonos.A bright blue one with pink sakura trees on other one was yellow, with red birds on it.

"What are they?"They both asked together.

"Their kimonos."Dara said.

"They are beautiful,but what are they for?"Sara asked.

"They're for your wear them."Dara said, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"What trip?"Hannah asked.

"This trip."Dara handed Scott and Hannah four airplane tickets.

They looked at them."Japan?"Hannah asked.

"We can't go to Japan.I have to get back to the base."Scott said.

"It's all 't worry.I wouldn't give you something you couldn't use, I never have."Dara said.

"What do you mean it's all settled?"Scott asked.

"I talk to your higher get to spend the whole trip in Japan without worring about your higher ups getting mad."Scott looked at her like he was mad she talked to his higher ups."I knew you'd get mad, but I had to talk to them, or you wouldn't get to go.I paid for don't worry about anything.I have a friend in Japan, and her father owns a hotel, and he made me a school lets out we'll all be going to you dad."Dara added.

"Me?"JC asked.

"Yes.I got tickets for you four like to go?"Dara asked her friends.

"Us?"Frieda asked.

"Of coures you."Dara said.

"Isn't it a family trip?"Daisy asked.

"No.I wanted to go to Japan, so I saved all my money to get these tickets.I have a lot af money left, and I would love to take you guys too."Dara said."If your parent want to go, then I'll get them tickets too."Dara added.

"Why would you do that?"Virgil asked.

"Because I want to."Dara said."Ask your them they can go 'll be fun."Dara added.

"Okay."They all four said at the same rolled her eyes, and everyone laughed.

"Are you sure you want to get all is _your _money."Carmicheal said.

"You are is _my_ money.I really want to do lets eat cake.I love Hannah's cooking."Dara really did like Hannah's 's mother and father were personal cooks for some old learn to cook from them.

"Thank you Dara."Hannah said, as if she didn't believe her

"I'm tell the truth."Dara said."I don't care if you believe me or not.I love your cooking."Dara said, picking up the cake with ease, and carring it to the kitchen._I don't like cake, but if Hannah made it, then I'll eat it._Dara thought.


	10. Chapter 10

After everyone ate all the cake they could, they piled into the livung room to watch Dara open her gifts.

Dara and Richie sat back in the big , Scott, Kimberly, and Hannah sat on one of the two , Daisy, Frieda, Carmicheal, and Julie sat on the other , and Sarah sat on the floor.

Scott put the box in front of scooted to the edge of the chair, reached into the big box, pulled out one of the wrapped opened it showing a new i-pad.

"Thanks bro."Dara reached back into the box, pulled out another wrapped gift and opened the wrapping was a bright pink opened the box to reveal a dark purple, and very formal, strappless one you would wear to a formal pulled the dress out of the box."It's ."Dara said, still looking at the dress.

"Hannah picked it out."Scott said.

"I thought you would want something to wear to a scool can wear it to Carmicheal's wedding too."Hannah said.

"I'm afraid she can't wear it to the wedding."Julie said.

"Why not?"Dara asked, looking up from the dress she had been glaring like the dress, but the color wasn't her dress was long, and had a mermaid type fit to bottom had little ruffles.

"You are going to wear a dress I pick going to be my maid of honor.I've got the perfect dress picked out for you already.I know you'll love it."Julie said.

"What is that suposed to mean?Are you saying you don't think Dara likes the dress I got for her?"Hannah accused.

"Of course not.I'm sure she really likes the dress you got I said was I know she'd like the dress I got her for the wedding.I'm not a bride that would make her bridesmaids, and maid of honors wear a ugly, and puffy dress."Julie said.

"My bridesmaids and maid of honor wore puffy said she liked the dress she wore for the wedding."Hannah said.

Dara remembered the dress her sister-in-law made her wear in her was big, puffy, ugly, and mentaly shuddered at the thought of having to wear another one of those dresses.

"Really?I feel bad for your bridesmaids, and maid of honor."Julie said.

"Can we please not start this?"Dara asked."I love the dress Hannah.I really do."Dara tried to assure her sister-in-law.

"I bet you're just saying that so you don't hurt my feelings."Hannah said.

"Dara wouldn't do would say she hated it right out."Julie really did know even knew about her being knew Carmicheal was a she didn't know he was a council was afraid to tell her about all was afraid someone would find out she knew and would kidnap her for did tell Julie almost were good friends.

"You think you know her better than me?"Hannah asked."I've known her longer than you have."

"I know you've known her longer, but that doesn't mean anything."Julie said.

"You think Dara likes you better than me."Hannah accused.

"No I don't.I'm sure Dara likes you just as much as me."Julie said.

"You do think Dara likes you more than me."Hannah now both women had gotten up and were in each others faces.

"Stop it, both of you.I like both of you.I like you Julie, and I like you Hannah, even if you don't like me much.I like the dress.I'll be honest with you, the color is not my favorite, but I still like two always start fighting when you get in the same room.I'm tired of you two.I love everyone in this are my family, and my friends.I will always love all of you.I don't care if you think I don't like Hannah, the dress you made me wear for your wedding was very ugly.I didn't like it.I never said I liked the was awful."Dara got up and yelled at the top of her lungs."I'm you two can get along better come and find me."Dara stormed out of the house, with Richie close behind.

Virgil, Frieda, and Daisy sat there, not sure what they should do.

Dara walked for a few was close behind, though Dara didn't know.

"Why can't they get along?"Dara screamed."I'm so tired of the fighting."She stopped, and slamed her right fist against one of the brick the wall didn't bust, but all the bones in her hand did."Shit."She mumbled, cradling her right hand in her left.

Richie came rushing over."That was a stupid thing to do."He said.

"Richie?"Dara looked up from her hand."I'm fine."She said.

"That had to have broken something."Richie said, taking Dara's hand in his.

"I said I was fine."Dara said, trying to take her hand back.

Richie held fast to it."Let me look at it."Richie started to examine her hand."It is should get you to the hospital."Richie said.

"I don't need to go to the hospital.I can take care of it myself."Dara said.

"You can't take care of it need a on, I'll take you."Richie said.

"Richie, please.I don't want to go to the hospital.I'll call can take care of it."Dara said, almost pleaded.

"Fine."Richie said, still very worried about his girlfriend.

Dara smiled, got Dragon cellphone out, and called answered on the the first ring._"Did you get hurt?"_He asked.

" you come.I broke my , Richie said I broke my hand."Dara said into the phone.

_"Is he there?"_Carmicheal asked.

"Yeah, he's here.I puched a wall and he said I broke my hand."Dara said, then hung up."Carmicheal is will not tell my dad, and neither will you, right?"Dara asked, her hand was starting to really felt strange around felt injuries didn't usually hurt like grinced.

"Are you alright?"Richie asked.

"I'm want tell my dad will you?"She asked again.

"I won't tell anyone."Richie said.

Carmicheal showed up five miuntes later."Let's see your hand."Carmicheal took Dara's hand in examined it."I think it is fine."He said.

"It has to be felt broken.I know what a broken bone it like."Richie said.

"It is broke."Carmicheal got right to work bandaging put soem herbs on it, before completely wrapping it."That should fix that."He said.

"Thanks."Dara said, examining her bandaged hand."It really hurt."Dara said.

"It did?"Carmicheal asked, a little injuries almost never hurt.

"Yeah."Dara turned to Richie."I'm sorry about all that, and this."She said pointing to the her hand.

"It's alright."He said.

"No it's 'd think those two would get along in front of strangers."Dara shook her set down against the same wall she had punched.

Carmicheal looked at the wall, then at Dara."I'm going back to the house.I told them you needed me for something.I'll tell them you are not coming back as of right now."Carmicheal walked back to the house.

Richie sat down next to leaned against him."I'm sorry about all that."She said again.

"I said it was okay."Richie replied.

"It's not family can't really get along, at least not since my mom sister-in-law hates me, as does my like me, as does dad loves me, and grandmother loves me brother doesn't 'hate' me, but he doesn't like me to much."Dara said."I'v nerver told anyone this I hate being me.I hate that my family hates me.I hate that everyone hates me.I hate my life."Dara was starting to cry, something she never does in front of people.

"I don't hate."Richie said.

"And neither do we."Virgil said as he and the girls walked up to the weeping girl.

Dara looked up and smiled."Thanks guys."She said."I don't hate you either.I don't hate anyone."She said.

"Does you family really hate acted like they like you to me."Daisy said."They were fighting over you."She added.

"Sure they were fighting over me, but Hannah was only doing it because she knows I don't like it, and she hates to lose to Julie."Dara said.

Just then there was a loud noise."What was that?"Frieda exclaimed.

"I don't know.I think we should go."Virgil thought it was a bang baby and needed to get away from the girls.

Dara knew what it was and she also knew it would be a good time to tell Static and Gear about her."Maybe we should check it out."dara said, already walking toward the sound.

"Okay."Frieda said.

"But Frieda, it might be a bang baby."Virgil whispered.

"If we go check it out, you two can do your hero know 'get separated'."She whispered back.

"You're right,"He whispered."Let's go."He said louder.

They walked to toward the was not a bang baby."Is that a dragon?"Daisy asked.

Virgil and Richie slipped off to a minute later Static and Gear came flying at the giant dragon.

"No."Dara ran off to change removed the bandages, the herbs Carmicheal put on her hand had already healed spread her wings and took to the made t in time to catch Static as the dragon chucked him throught the lay limp in her looked up to see her boyfriend in the dragon's talons.

The dragon raise the unconscious hero to his mouth and breathed a long line of flames on him.


	11. Chapter 11

Dara thru Static into the air, her foot growing larger, and caught him with her foot, wrapping her talons around his shot forward, grabed Gear, and took the flame full on, allowing none of it to hit Gear or the flames died down, the dragon looked down, thinking he was going to see his he saw Dragon, her scales a bright red and orange from the flames, her hair flying all around her head, her feet wrapped around both Static and Gear, being careful not to dig her talons into their skin, and her wings flapping slowly to keep her hovering in the air.

"Give me my meal back."The blue dragon boomed.

"They are not your will lay no hand on them."Dragon yelled back, her scales turning green again, and her hair taming itself.

"And who are you to tell me what I can eat?"The dragon asked, losing none of the force in his voice.

"I am Dragon, of the royal council.I am one of you and more."Dragon said, losing none of the force in her voice either.

The dragon's eye widened."You are a member of the royal council?"He asked.

"Yes I am.I am Dragon.I am your superior."Dragon replied, the leadership in her voice apparent to even the humans watching the exchange.

"You are my superior?"The dragon didn't seem to believe her, even though he could clearly hear the leadership in her voice.

"Yes she am I."A voice from behind the dragon said.

The dragon turned to see a man with long white hair, that had golden feathers braided in, red eyes, a gold eye mask,a white 'witch's' hat, a long white coat, white pants, gold shirt, and a few small bags attached to his man seemed to be foating in thin air.

"Who are you?"The dragon asked.

"You must be old are you?"The new comer asked.

"I asked you first."The dragon yelled.

"Fine, you can call me Wizard.I am also a member of the royal answer my question."Wizard said.

"I am ten mounths."The dragon replied.

"Then you should know you are not aloud to eat seem to know about the royal is your name?"Wizard asked.

"My name is Flean."The dragon replied.

"Well 's time for you to go home.I believe you've had enough fun for one need to get to school if you don't know anything about how we act around humans.I've lived with humans all my life and I still had to go to school."Dragon said.

"I don't need to go to school."Flean said.

"Wizard would you please escort Flean to the school house.I must make sure Static and Gear are alright."Dragon asked the newcomer."And thank you Carmicheal."She whispered.

"Yes I will gladly take Flean to the school house,"Wizard said aloud, then added silently."You are welcome Dara."Wizard stook his hand into one of the bags, pulled out a dried herb, crumbled it in his hand, blew it into the air, and they both disappeared.

Dragon flew in the direction of two very worried hovered above their heads."You better keep up."She whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

Dragon slowly flew girls looked at each other, then followed Dragon as fast as they could.

Dragon landed after making sure only the Frieda and Daisy were follow gently laid Static and Gear on the ground before completely landing on the ground herself, her feet shrinking to their normal size again.

"Why did you tell us to follow you?"Daisy asked.

"I'm not stupid.I know you two know their secret identities."Dragon said.

Frieda and Daisy both looked shocked."How did you know that?"Frieda asked.

"I'm not completely human.I know things."Dragon replied.

"Do you know their secret identities?"Frieda asked.

"No."Was all Dragon very well it was a lie, she went to work looking over Static and Gear to make sure they were not hurt to she was sure they would survive, she sat on the ground, cross legged.

"Why are you sitting there?"Frieda asked.

"Waiting."Dragon replied.

"For what?"Daisy asked.

"For my partner."Dragon closed her eyes, and put her hands together like she was praying, except they were pointed outward.

Daisy and Frieda exchanged confused looks."What is she doing?"They asked each other.

"Do you have to do that now?"Came a voice, a few minutes later.

Daisy and Frieda looked around, but saw no one."Who said that?"Frieda asked.

"Wizard, will you please get out here?You're frightening Static and Gear's friends.

"Am I now?"He asked, appearing in front of them."I did not mean to frightening the lovely ladies."He addressed the two girl, sweaping his hat off his head, and using as much of his charm as he would make most girls weak in the knee to be talked to in that tone of voice, but a few girls were not knew Julie wouldn't mind if Wizard flirted with girls as long as she didn't see Carmicheal doing it.

They both totally have split and Dragon, and Carmicheal and like two different people.

"It's alright."Daisy was one of the few girls that were not effected by Wizard's flirting and charm.

" we take these two to the 'hideout'?"Wizard asked.

"Static and Gears hideout?"Daisy asked.

"."Wizard took another herb out of one the bags, crushed it up and blew it at the girls, Static, and disappeared before and Frieda closed their eyes as a strange feeling swept over them.

They opened their eyes to find themselves in a white was filled with alot of white, and gold liked the colors white and gold.

"Whats with all the white and gold?"Frieda asked.

"I liked those are simple, and elegant."Wizard replied as he and Dragon put Static and Gear on the two small sofas."They should awaken soon."He added, looking them over.

Wizard crossed his legs, clossed his eyes, and put his hands together in the same way Dragon had did all this while floating on thin air.

"How do you do that?"Frieda asked.

He opened one of his eyes."It's easy for me.I am a wizard, it is not just my name."Wizard took on this name not long be honest he had only took on the name needed help so he doned his wizard gear and became Dragon's partner.

Dragon took on the name Dragon because it was the form she was most happy was strong and it could last in the sun, unlike the vampire form she could take on.

"I wonder what Dara is doing.I hope she dosn't think we left her on purpose.I wonder if she went home."Daisy said.

"I don't think she would go said she wouldn't go home until her family could get along better."Frieda said.

"I'm sure your friend is fine."Dragon said.  
"How do you know?"Daisy asked.

"Just a guess."Dragon sat down beside Gear on the put her knees up and rested her arms on them.

Ten minutes later Static and Gear started to move around."They should wake up soon."Wizard said, not opening his eyes.

Two minutes later Static opened his eyes."What happened?Where are we?"He asked confused.

"You two are at my house."Wizard replied, standing up.

"Who are you?"Static asked.

"This is my partner Wizard."Dragon said.

Static's head jerked in her was still sitting beside Gear on the floor."Dragon?"He looked at Gear."Gear?"He tried to get up but Wizard pushed him back down."What?"He asked.

"You shouldn't get need to rest a little while is should wake up friend will wake up soon too."He added.

"What friends?"Static asked.

"Daisy and Frieda fell asleep a little while ago."Dragon said, her head was now rested on her arms, and her wings were had tucked them away so she could sit more comfortablely.

"Daisy and Frieda?"Static pointed in the direction of the two sleeping girls without looking looked in the direction she was and Frieda were asleep on another sofa."Why are they here?"He asked.

"I know they know your secret were worried about you."Dragon replied.

"How did you know?"Static asked.

"I'm not completely human and you're asking me how I know?"Dragon asked.

"She has a point Static."Everyone looked at Gear.

"I guess you're right."Static said.

Dragon looked at Gear, just as he looked at eyes met and they just stared at each was something about her eyes that seemed familier to him.

Dragon looked away."I guess we should get home now."She said, getting up and walking over to the sleeping girls to wake them.

Wizard noticed the stares but said nothing._My dear will be hard liking Richie and may be the same person, but they don't know you know, and they don't know you are Dara._Carmicheal mind said to Dragon.

_I know._Was all her mind said back._I know._She thought to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Wizard didn't need to use an herb for the transport this , Gear, Frieda and, Daisy already had the dust on their skin and said a silent word just as Dragon rest of the heroes appeared inside Static and Gear's and Daisy were blindfolded.

"Why are we blindfolded?"Frieda asked/whined.

"It's up to Static and Gear if you can take them off."Dragon said.

"Why is it up to Static and gear?"Daisy asked.

"It's their hideout."Wizard replied.

"Their hideout?"Frieda asked, shocked.

" is our hideout."Gear looked at Static and he nodded."You can take them off."He said.

Frieda and Daisy took the blindfolds off."It looks like a store."Frieda commented.

"It is a 's a gas use this because it was here in the before Gear was Gear."Static said.

" do you call it?"Daisy and Richie didn't talk about the Static and Gear thing much.

"They call it the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude."Wizard laughed.

"That was just a don't really call it that,...much."Static said.

"Sure you don't."Wizard continued to laugh.

Dragon shook his love to pick on was one of the few things Carmicheal liked to do as well."Must you pick on everybody?"She asked.

Wizard turned seriouse, then smiled again."Yes."He replied.

Dragon shook her head again."You are so weird."Dragon said.

"Yes I am."He replied.

"Can someone tell me why we were at Wizard's place?"Static asked.

"Dragon saved your lives."Daisy and Gear gace her identical confused looks."That thing you two went after earlier was a thing almost killed you two, but she stopped it and took the fire so it wouldn't hit caught you out of the air Static."Daisy said to them.

Static and Gear both turned to Dragon."You did all that?"Gear asked.

"Of course I did.I came to you the first time, didn't I?I like you two."Dragon replied.

Static and Gear had taken a liking to her as well."Thank you."Static said.

"Yes, thank you."Gear also said.

"No big deal."Dragon said.

"It is a big saved their don't even know them that well."Daisy said.

"I may not know them well, but they are my friends.I'm suposed to help them when I can."Dragon replied.

"Speaking of friends, does anyone know where the Dara is?"Static asked.

"Your friend is fine."Dragon said.

"How do you know?"Gear was starting to worry about his girlfriend.

"I'm a 's have a sixth sense about friends."She replied."Since you two are my friends, I can tell that your friends are is how I could tell Frieda and Daisy were your friends."

"Oh."Was Static's reply.

"So, she is okay?"Gear asked.

" is fine."_And standing right in front of you._Dragon thought.

"Do you know where she is?"Gear asked.

Dragon closed her eyes to pretend to look for herself."She's where you left her.I can't see her, but I can sense 's sitting by a fountain, getting bored."Dragon laughed, might as well make it as true as she were left there, she would be bored out of her mind."I supose I should go, but let me show you something first."Dragon closed her eyes next thing Static and Gear knew their head's were filled with was telling them about herself.

She showed them the council, the life she showed them everthing that they didn't know , vampires, dragons, water nymphs, sprites, and many others people didn't hear about.

It took only two minutes to tell them she was done, she opened her eyes to see Static and Gear's open as well."I had to tell you fast."She said.

Static and Gear both was strange to have the images in their minds, but it wasn't that bad.

"You four should go look for your friend.I'll see you later."Dragon disappeared. Wizard nodded to the two heroes, gently kissed the hands of the two girls, and disappeared as well.

"That was strange."Static said.

"What did she show you?"Daisy asked.

"Alot of things about the world of magical things."Gear said, not sounding as smart as he really was.

"Magical things?"Frieda asked.

"You would not believe us if we tried to tell you all the things she showed us."Static said, taking off his mask."We really should find Dara.I bet she thinks we forgot about her."Daisy and Freida nodded and walked out of the gas station.

Static and Gear changed into their street walked out of the gas station, and they all headed for the place Dragon said Dara was waiting.

When they got there, they saw Dara sitting there, beside the fountain."Where did you guys all the chaos we must have got separated.I looked for you but then I decides to just sit here and wait."Dara said when she spotted got up and walked up to meet them.

"We were looking for you."Virgil said.

"Did you guys see that gaint thing. It almost ate Gear. If it weren't for that green woman it would have."Dara said.

Richie looked at the key around Dara's neck and noticed it looked kind of orange, like it was confused he was looking the colors changed to the grey it was before, as if it had cooled down.

"Do you like my key Richie?"Dara asked, noticing Richie staring at didn't see it change from orange to grey, so she didn't know he saw it.

"It looks very old."He said, trying to cover up the color change, thinking it was his imagination.

"It is very 's been in my family for uncle gave it to me when I was a kid."Dara said.

_Why was it glowing orange?_Richie asked himself._I don't know why I;m so suprised to see something like just told us all tha has been in her family for centuries, so maybe it has some magic in it._He thought.

"I think it's time I headed father will start to and he will tell most likely call and tell me to come home and finish opening my gifts."Dara said, laughing.

"Sure."Virgil all walked back to the house in didn't really want to go home right now, but knew she had to go home at some as well get it over with,a nd not worry her had to face her family at some point.

Richie looked at her hand and didn't see her bandage."Where is you hand bandage?"He asked.

Dara looked at her hand, and didn't see her had forgotten to put it back on."I..uh."


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't know. I didn't even notice." Dara said, looking at her hand.

"What bandage?" Virgil asked.

"Dara hurt her hand when she punched a wall." Richie said.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. I wonder why?" Dara said, flexing her hand.

"That's just weird." Frieda said.

"You live here, and you think my bandage disappearing is weird." Dara joked. Everyone laughed. "I guess you're right." Frieda replied after she stopped laughing.

At some point in time, while they were seperated, Dara had put her hair in a ponytail. She took it down, and let the slight breeze blow it around her head. They walked back to Dara's house in silence. Each thinking of the same thing. Their meating with the other in the hero state. Dara wanted to tell them it was her, but was afraid to. She didn't want them to know she already knew who they were, after telling them she didn't. They walked into the house to find her sister-in-law and soon-to-be aunt still fighting, but over what no one knew. Carmicheal looked bored and said nothing as she and her friends walked to her room. Dara looked back, and Carmicheal all but pleaded with his eyes to follow. She smiled a little and nodded. Carmicheal told the one person who wouldn't tell until something was said, Kimberly. Kimbery took in the info with a straight face and Carmicheal walked up the stairs. He was about to knock on the door when it opened.

"You don't have to knock." Dara said. Carmicheal walked into the room and smiled at the other teens.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Of course you can." Dara said.

"What are we talking about?" Carmicheal asked.

"About how Dara bandage disappeared." Daisy said.

"We were not. I already told you I didn't know. It was there one second then you said it was gone." Dara said, pretending to be defensive about it.

"It disappeared?" Carmicheal asked.

"Yes. See?" Dara lifted her hand up to show him. She then took the same hand and ran it thtough her hair, all the way to the now bright blue ends. Richie noticed this.

"I thought your ends were purple." He said.

"I changed it. I change it all the time. It's temperary so I can." Dara replied.

"Oh." Richie said.

Virgil looked down when his phone went off. He answered it when he saw his dad's number. "What's up Pops?" He asked into the phone.

"I saw the news. You could have gotten yourself killed. Why didn't you call me to tell me you were okay?" Robert asked.

"Sorry Pops. I had to find Dara. We got seperated in all the chaos." Virgil said back, unphased by his dad's yelling.

"Where are you?" Robert asked, alot calmer now.

"I'm at Dara's house." Virgil replied.

"Okay. You are okay, right?" Robert asked.

"Yeah Pop's We're all okay. I'm glad that Dragon helped Static and Gear. The city needs them." Virgil said.

"You're going to be home for dinner right. You sister and I need to talk to you." Robert said.

"Sure Pops. I'll be home for dinner. Talk to you later."

"Did you give Dara her gift?" Robert asked before Virgil could hang up.

"Not yet." Virgil replied, then hung up the before his dad coulod say anymore.

"My Pops saw the new and was worried about us being caught up in it." Virgil said to everyone in the room. Everyone nodded, most having not heard the conversation. Dara and Carmicheal exchanged a look.

Dara grabed the staroe remote and turned on the new CD she got from her brother. Lil' Romeo started to rap. Carmicheal sat on the floor in a relaxed feltal position, with his arms on his knees, and started to bob his head to the beat.

"You like Lil' Romeo?" Daisy asked Carmicheal, kind of shocked.

"Yes. He's an interesting kid." Carmicheal replied.

Everyone sat in the quiet and listened to Lil' Romeo for about half an hour. Virgil looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to get going. It's about time for dinner and I told Pops I'd be home." He said.

"Yeah I better get going too. Come on Daisy. We need to practice." Frieda said. The three teens got up and left, leaving Richie, Carmicheal, and Dara in the room. Richie was sitting on the floor, so Dara crawled off the bed and sat in his lap, and fell asleep. Richie started to run his fingers through her hair. Carmicheal had fell asleep fifteen minutes ago. Richie let his eyes close and was out like a light in less than a minute.

Mean while, downstairs, no one saw the three teens leaving. Hannah and Julie had stopped fighting, and were sulking in different corner.

"I wonder when Dara is coming back." JC said to no one.

"She's already back." Kimberly said to her son.

"She is?" JC asked his mom.

"Yes. They came back about forty minutes ago. Three of them just left. So that means Dara and Richie are still upstairs." Kimbery said.

"By theirselves." JC asked.

"No. Carmicheal is up there with them." Kimberly said. "He got bored watching you fight, so he went up there with them." She added.

JC sat back down in his seat and relaxed. He wasn't going to bother Dara right now. She was most likely still mad because she went upstairs instead of coming in the living room. "We'll let her cool down and come down on her own." He said to everyone. They all agreed. No one wanted to see her really mad. They all knew what they had seen earlier was nothing compared to what she was like when she gat really mad. She could eat them all alive before they even knew it if she got really mad.


	14. Chapter 14

Carmicheal woke up, a few hours later, to find himself still in Dara's room. Dara and Richie were still asleep. Virgil, Frieda, and Daisy were already gone. He sat there and watched the two heroes sleep. Dara had her head layed on Richie's lap. Richie looked like he was going to break his neck. Carmicheal shook his head. He didn't want to wake them up, but he knew he had to. It was getting late and they had a meeting to go to. With a heavy sigh, he got up, walked over to the sleeping teens. "Dara," He whispered to the sleeping dragon. "Dara, wake up. We have a meeting to go to. It's almost eleven O'clock." Dara woke up, but Richie did not.

Dara turned to Richie, and pushed him over, waking him up. "What did you do that for?" Richie asked.

"It's time for you to go home. It's almost eleven O'clock." Dara said to the still sleepy technopath.

Richie looked at his watch. "Shit, it is late. Thanks for having me over." Richie said, then leaned down, and gave Dara a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, come on boy. Give that girl a real kiss." Carmicheal said.

Dara laughed, but Richie did as he was told, and leaned back down, planting his lips softly on her. Dara kissed back. It was her second kiss with Richie, and she knew it wouldn't last long. And she was right. Richie pulled away after a few seconds, and walked out the bedroom door, with the her and Carmicheal right behind him. Richie walked to the front door, and left. Carmicheal walked into the living room, and Dara walked right to the kitchen. She kissed her grandmother on the cheek, said goodnight to her father, and went back upstairs. Carmicheal walked into the kitchen with Julie behind him.

"I belive it's time for us to go." He said to his friend. "It's getting late. Dara is not fully unangry yet, so be careful. Did Scott leave?" He asked.

"Yes. They left about an hour ago. They'll be back tomorrow so they can see Dara finish opening her gifts." JC said to the doctor.

"That's good. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye JC, bye Kimberly." Carmicheal and Julie left the house and walked to their car. Julie got in the drivers seat, and Carmicheal got in the passenger seat. He would have drove, but he had to get to the meeting, so he let her drive. He opened a portal right there in the front seat of the car, and went through it, and into the world he knew as his second home. He saw Dara was already there, sitting in her seat, still not happy about that morning.

The moment the meeting started, her anger about the past would leave. She would be focused on the task at hand. She would be getting a new mission. Her last one took her to an unknown desert in the human world, to find a lost water nymph before she died from the heat, and lack of the water she needed to live. No one knew how she got to the desert, but Dara found her, and brought her to water.

As the meeting began, Carmicheal saw that everyone was on edge. "What is wrong?" He asked. "What is it that we in the human world do not know, that is making you all so nerves?"

"We may have a traitor in our midst." Samson, an elf, said.

Both Dara and Carmicheal shocked. "How do you know that?" Dara asked.

"Krim found out about you're last mission. The traitor might have told him about the new one as well." Gem, a fairy, replied.

"So I won't be going on this mission?" Dara asked.

"Do you think you can handle a mission knowing Krim might know about it?" Samson asked.

"Yes." Dara replied. Krim was a crazy wizard that was kicked off the council a few years before Dara became a council member. His departure was the reason Carmicheal was a council member. Krim tried to kill Dara when she was a baby, and many time after that. Krim was exciled to a deserted isle that he could not get off of without the help of a council member. Dara wasn't too worried about him. She was stronger than him because when the council had put him on the isle, they reduced his power ten fold. He could only do simple spells. But if there was a traitor on the council, he might have his power back. But Dara still wasn't too worried about him. She had grew up alot since the last time they had met, she could handle herself.

"Okay. You can go on the mission still. We need you to go to the top on Mt. Everest to find a lost gragon egg. Trane will help you since you are still unable to sence a dragon egg yet." Samson said.

"Ok." Dara replied. She still had yet to figure out how to sence a dragon egg. She was close, but could only sence it if it was really close. Dara looked at Trane. Trane was a big dragon, with silver scales. She was mainly from the colder places in the 'Magical World'. (I got lazy, and couldn't think of anything to call it. Sorry:) In her human form, she was a tall girl with white blonde hair, and purple eyes. Dara liked her alot. "The mission will go smooth." Dara said before the meeting was over and they left. If she only knew how wrong she really was.


	15. Chapter 15

Dara re-appeared in her room. She dismissed her clone, and crawled into bed. She had to get a few hours of sleep before she had to leave for Mt. Everest. She was going to tell her dad she was staying the weekend with a friend. He wouldn't mind if she didn't do something stupid. She didn't really need the sleep, but she might as well get some.

The next morning Dara walked down stairs to talk to her dad. JC was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newpaper. Dara thought it was the newspaper from their last town. It was probably from yesterday. JC liked to keep up with the news in his home town. JC look up when Dara entered the room. "Good morning Sweetheart." He said.

"Morning Dad." Dara walked to the frige, and pulled out a bottle of water. "Dad, is it cool if I stay with Carmicheal over the weekend?" She asked, opening the bottle, and taking a sip.

"Sure. Just don't do anyting stupid." JC said.

"I know Dad." Dara kissed her dad, and walked back upstairs, stopping to kiss her grandmother, and tell her bye, at the top of the stairs. "See you Sunday Gran." Dara said. "I'm going to hang with Carmicheal this weekend."

"Okay. See you Sunday Sweety." Kimberly said. Kimberly went downstairs to get her coat. She was going to the community center to watch a basket ball game.

Dara went to her room to get some heavy clothes, and some supplies. She would drop the truck off at with Julie then she would meet up with Trane at the bottom of the moutain. They would fly halfway up, and walk the rest of the way. They could have flown all the way, but if Krim knew, and if there was a traitor on the council, they had to be careful not to use much magic. Anyone of the council could track the amount of magic someone used. It was how they were able to track down people misusing their magic. The council couldn't tell what people were doing with their magic, but someone misusing their magic often used more of them at a time.

Dara walked to the kitchen to tell her father she was off, and asked to use the car. JC gave her the keys to a pickup truck they had behind the house. Dara grabed the keys, kissed her father, and went to the truck. She got in, and drove to Carmicheal's new place to drop the truck off there.

Julie answered when Dara knocked on the door. "Carmicheal told me you were coming. Would you like to come in for a little while?" Julie was the mother of all hostesses.

"No I really need to go meet Trane. I'll see you when we get back. I hope don't mind me tell dad and Gran I was staying here this weekend." Dara said.

"Of course not. Give me the keys, and I'll put the truck in the garage." Julie replied.

Dara gave Julie the keys, and walked into the house. She opened a portal, stepped through it, and re-appeared at a base at the bottom of Mt. Everest. She saw Trane standing by a map, pretending to study it. Dara walked over to it, and pretended to study it as well. "Where you headed?" Dara asked, startling Trane.

"Geez Dara, you scared the shit out of me." Trane said.

"Sorry Trane. I didn't really mean to scare you. I thought you knew I was here." Dara laughed.

"Whatever. Let's go." Trane stook her head, and started walking outside. Dara ran after her.

"Are you mad at me?" Dara asked.

Trane looked at Dara, and shook her head. "No, I'm not mad at you. I know you didn't mean to." Dara smiled. Trane shook her head again. Both of them walked behind a building to transform into their dragon forms. Dara put her heavy clothes on, and transformed. Trane's form was bigger than Dara's, but they looked the same, like human's with scales. Dara's was green like aways. Trane's were silver, and white.

They started up the mountain flying at a high speed, hoping the flight would be quick. They flew up the mountain in silence. It was cold, and the wind was too loud for them to talk normally. If Dara opened her mouth to talk, the cold wind would freeze her lungs. Her dragon's breath had yet to completely fill her lungs, and it would take a few more minutes for them to fill all the way. She hated flying in the freezing weather. Her lungs were not as strong as Trane's yet. It would take her a few more years of training fore them to be as strong as a full blooded dragon's. She could breath fire in her human-dragon form, but not as much as full blooded dragon's. The fire burns her lungs since they are still slightly human, without scales colvering the inside.

The cold didn't seem to be bothering Trane, and she didn't seem to notice that it was bothering Dara. Dara didn't really show how much the cold was bothering her. She kept on flying behind Trane. Trane was not really looking at anything. She was letting her sinces guild her. Dara was close behind. She didn't really know why she was on this mission. Trane could have done it by herself.

The stronger the since, the closer to the lost they were. When it became very strong, Trane and Dara landed. They transformed into their human forms. Dara would have a better chance in her human form. She was dress like she was supposed to be in this kind of weather. She knew what to wear, she had been up the mountain before. Trane was wearing a sweater, thick pants, big boots, and a hat. But it was not enough to keep her warm in her human form. She was instantly freezing, wishing she could transform back into her human-dragon form. Dara noticed this, and took of one of the two extremely heavy coats she had on. Trane looked at her, confused, as she dug through her backpack. "What are you doing? We need to head on before it gets too dark." Trane said. They were not going to travel in the dark, sinces or not, they would get lost, because it would be too dark to see anything, and they couldn't use their nightvision due to the use of their magic. Trane's ability to since the egg was someting any one could do, even a normal human. It did not use power. A human could since things if they really tried, and knew how to 'turn' it on.

Dara ignored Trane's question. She pulled out a thick pair of socks. "Take your boots off." She told Trane. Trane was shocked, but sat and pulled her boots off. Dara handed her the socks. "Put these on before you freeze your feet off." Trane pulled the socks on over her own, and quickly put her boots back on. She stood up, and Dara shoved the coat in her face. Trane was suprised, but said nothing, put the coat on, and quickly followed Dara. Dara could since the egg a little, but only knew which way they needed to go. She wanted to get this over with so she could get back home. If they got it done before the weekend was over, she would stay the rest of the time at Carmicheal's.

As they climbed, they kept quiet. Talking would burn energy. They kept at a steady pace, knowing if they stopped, they would freeze. As it got dark, Trane dicided it would be best if they stopped for the night. Dara pulled out a small tent for them to sleep in. Trane gathered as many sticks as she could find. She put them together, and blew a line of flame on them, luckily it didn't take much magic to do this. The stickes caught quickly. Dara and Trane huddled around the fire. Trane hated not being able to use her magic the way she usually did. Dara then realised why the rest of the counsil sent her with Trane. Trane knew nothing about being a normal human. She was so used to being able to use her magic when she needed to.

Dara dug through her pack and found a box of cereal bars. She haned two to Trane, and got one out for herself. Trane looked at the bars, and opened one of them. She took a bit of it, and then finished them both. Dara ate her's in silence as well. "What was those things Dara?" Trane asked.

"It was a cereal bar. Human food." Dara replied. She stook a small stick, and stook it in the fire. She then used the burning stick to light a lantern she had pulled out of her pack. She threw the burning twig in the fire, and crawled into the tent with the lantern. Dara rolled out the sleeping bag for Trane. Dara wouldn't be sleep since she had slept the night before. She would sit by the fire, and tend to it the whole night. Dara crawled back out of the tent, and sat beside Trane. "You can use the sleeping bag." She said the the white haired dragon.

"What about you?" She asked, trying to hide her shivering.

"I don't need to sleep tonight. I slept last night." Dara said. Even after all the hiking, and flying, Dara wasn't tired.

"Are you sure. You really should sleep. We've been traveling all day." Trane replied, giving up on trying to hide the shivering.

"I don't need the sleep. Too many different blood types fighting against each other. I don't need as much sleep as you would. Half of my blood sleeps at night, and the other half sleeps during the day, so it's difficult for me to sleep sometimes." Dara wasn't shivering as bad as Trane was. Trane just nodded, crawled into the tent, and fell asleep in the sleeping bag.

Dara sat, staring into the fire. She could not since the egg, but she knew that Trane could. Dara could hear Trane sleeping, and the wind blowing. She listened to thise sounds as she looked into the fire. She wished they could have found the egg today.

Dara fell into a meditative state as she stared into the fire, so she didn't really notice the pair of demon yellow eyes staring at her through the weeds. The eyes disappeared as Dara jerked her head in the direction of them. She had thought she had seen something. "Must have been an animal." Dara whispered to herself. She went back to staring into the fire, and the eyes reappeared.


	16. Chapter 16

Trane woke up to find Dara still sitting by, the now extinguished, fire pit. Dara seemed to be in a whole nother world. Not awake, yet not asleep. She was meditating, and Trane knew it, at leasted hope that's what she was doing. Dragon's meditated some, but wizards did it more often than any other creature, even most humans. They had to, to help control their powers. No one knew how hard it really was for a wizzard to control his, or her, powers. Trane shook her head, and poked Dara in the shoulder. She was afraid Dara had froozen that night when she didn't move. Trane poked her again, just to be sure. Dara blinked, and Trane sighed in replief. "I thought you had froozen to death. You didn't move when I poked you." Trane said, sounded more childish than normal. Trane was considered an adult dragon by age, but most thought she was still a child in her mind. She was on the council because of her vast knowledge of her people, the ice dragons. She was born wise, that was why her maned her Trane. In the ice dragon's language, Trane ment, 'The wise one'.

"Sorry. I was meditating, I think." Dara whispered the last part to herself.

"What was that?" Trane asked, having heard Dara mumble.

"Nothing." Dara looked at the already shivering. Trane may be from the colder part of their world, but in her human form, she was freezing. Dara took off her jacket, and gave it to Trane. "Put this on before you freeze." She said.

"What about you?" Trane asked, putting the jacket on.

"I don't need it. My body temperature will remain the same until I need to sleep." Dara said. She quickly put away all the supplies. She started out walking east.

"What do you mean?" Trane asked, following Dara quickly.

"My body will remain the same, no matter what the weather is, for at least a week or so. Maybe longer." Dara replied, stopping to allow Trane to take the lead.

"Oh, okay." Trane said. Trane and Dara walked in silence now. The wind was not as rough as it was before, and they were making great headway.  
"How far are we from the egg?" Dara asked almost ten hours later.

"Not far. The egg is screaming in my head. It's afraid. Poor thing." Trane said. Dara smiled. Trane may act like a child, but she was very parental, just like all dragons.

"If it's that scared, then we better find it fast." Dara said. "Unfortunately we have to find it tomorrow. It's getting to dark to see." Dara pulled the tent out of the pack, and Trane helped her put it up. Dara gathered some sticks, and Dara used some flint, and a hudge hunting knife, to light it. Trane was afraid to use her fire. They were so close, they didn't want anyone to find them.

"How does that stuff work?" Trane asked, pointing to the flint Dara was now putting in her pocket.

"The metal from my knife scrapes against the flint, and the sparkes start the fire." Dara said by way of explanation.

"Oh, okay." Trane replied. She really should visit the human world more often as a human instead of an invisible dragon flying around. Dara handed Trane two of the cereal bars, and a few peices of dried meat. Trane ate the bars, and looked at the meat strangely. "What is this?" She asked.

"It's dried meat. My grandmother makes it. It's deer." Dara replied, biting off a piece of the meat she had in her hand.

"It's dried?" Trane asked. She was used to her meat being raw.

"Yes. Eat it. You can't have any raw meat in that body. You can't use you powers, so you have to eat like a human." Dara said.

"Then how come you don't have to sleep?" Trane asked, still looking at the meat strangely.

"I don't have to sleep because it's natural. I can't control it. You can't follow it." Dara said.

Trane took a bite of the meat, and then ate the rest of it. It didn't taste right, but it was good anyway, since she was hungery. Trane sighed. Dara looked at her. Dara shook her head, Trane was shaking again. Dara took off the scarf she had around her neck, her mother had knitted i when she was a little girl. She wrapped it around Trane's neck, wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and rubbed them. Trane wanted to refuse, but Dara extra body heat felt nice.

Dara moved back to her seat, and Trane crawled into the tent ten minutes later. Dara once again looked into the fire, and fell into a deep meditation. And once again the yellow eyes returned, staring at the young shapeshifter. Dara felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck. Dara turned around just in time to see nothing. She rubbed the back of her neck. Dara shook her head. The owner of the yellow eyes laughed to himself.

The yellow eyed imp left the young sorceress and her comrade, to infor his boss of a mission accomplished. Dara started meditating again, unaware of the retreating yellow eyed imp.

The imp called upon a bird, that flew him to the island where Krim had been exciled to. The imp jumped off the bird, and ran to Krim's side. "Boss, I have done as you told me." The imp told him.

The wizard stood from his seat, and looked at the tiny imp. "Then it is my friends turn now. Thank you." The imp left, and Krim summoned someone else to his chambers.

A young woman walked through the door. "Yes sir?" She asked.

"It is time Tara. Destroy Dragon. Slowly." He said, grinning evily.

"Yes Father." Tara said, grinning just as evily as the elder wizard. Tara left to wait for morning to do her father's bidding. She did not have very good night vision.

Krim sat and thought about Dara. "Your time is almost up young soceress." He whispered to himself.

Dara's eyes shot open upon the frist rising of the sun. She rushed to the tent, and shook Trane awake. "We must go. The traitor as informed Krim of our destination. Someone is coming." Trane rushed to her feet, and quickly helped Dara put everything away. Dara and Trane started walking towards the dragon egg. After eleven hours, their expected visitor had yet to arive, and they had found the egg in a small hole. Trane turned into a dragon, and picked up the egg. Only a dragon's claw could handle the heat the egg was making. When a dragon egg was frightened, it got really hot to protect itself. Dara was the first to since the aproaching enemy. "Get that egg back to the council." Dara yelled. Trane atarted flying, and opened a portal to her home world, egg in tow. Dara turned just as a sword came crashing against her head.

Dara managed to dodge the sword, and pulled her own out. She was unable to do any of her magic for some reason. She had tried to open a portal before she had told Trane to leave. Dara and the unknown woman fought for a long time. Dara landed a few blows, while the woman only landed one. "Who are you?" Dara asked as they fought.

"My name is Tara. I am Krim's daughter." The woman said.

"I thought you kind of..." There was a pause as Dara dodged Tara's sword as it swiped at her head. "... looked like him." She finished, cutting Tara's arm again.

Tara screamed, and hit Dara in the arm with a dagger she pulled out of the sheath on her belt. Tara smiled and vanished. dara could not since the woman now. Dara managed to turned into her half dragon form, and fly back home, she was too tired to inform the rest of the council of what happened. She made the truck drive itself home from Carmicheal's. Dara climbed into the truck and changed her clothes. She hid the blade wounds, which had not healed yet, got out of the truck and walkind into the house.

"Hey, you're home." JC said when Dara entered the house through the back door. "Did you enjoy you stay?" He asked.

Dara looked at her father. She really did hate his chipper attitude. "Yes I did." She said. "I'm tired. Can I go to bed now?" She asked.

"Of course Dear." JC said.

Dara walked up the stairs and almost ran into her grandmother. "You're home. Did you have fun Sweetheart?" Kimberly asked.

"I did. Thanks for asking." For some reason, even her grandmother's happy attitude was getting on her nerves. She dicided it was because she was tired. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm tire so I'm going to bed now. Good night." Dara kissed her mother on the cheek, and went to her room without waiting for her grandmother to return the good night. Dara climbed into her bed without changing and fell asleep.

The next day JC went to his daughter's room to wake her for school. He knew Virgil and Richie would be happy to see her since they had asked where she was on friday. He just did understand why his daughter hadn'y woke herself up yet. "Dara, Honey, it's time to get up and go to school. If you don't hurry, you'll be late." JC walked up to his daughter.

Dara moaned, and JC turned her over. Dara was pale and sweating. He felt her head, and she felt feverish. _She must have cought the flu or something._ He thought.

Dara opened her eyes. "Carmicheal." She whispered. "Get Carmicheal quickly, please." Dara panted out.

JC didn't argue. He ran to the phone and dailed Carmicheal's number. Carmicheal answered. "What's up JC?" He asked.

"You have to come over here Danny. Something is wrong with Dara, and she told me to get you." JC said.

Carmicheal hung up the phine after telling JC he would be there in a minute, and started running. He made it to the house fast, and ran up to Dara's room , without knocking on the door. JC was sitting by Dara's bed. Carmicheal walked up to her, and looked at her. He listened to her heart by putting his head to her chest. He looked at her eyes. He looked at the shirt she was wearing. It was a long sleeve shirt, and it was not time for her to be wearing one. He told JC to get him a cup of water, and JC left. He lifted the sleeve, and saw the blade wounds. He took a swob from his pocket, and rubbed it over the puncture wound. Carmicheal pulled a small bag from his pocket, and sprinkled dsome of the powder on the swab. the tip of the swob turned pink, and Carmicheal almost dropped it. "No. Damn you Krim. You should not be able to make this. Where did you find a Snake willing to help you. They all hate you." Carmicheal said. A Snake was a creature that looked human, and snake at the same time. Kind of like Dara in her human dragon form, exect they look more snake than human.

JC returned with the cup of water, and gave it to Carmicheal. Carmicheal dumped it on Dara. Dara sighed, but kept panting. "I have to take her to a doctor I know. She is the only one who can help Dara right now. What Dara has is very rare, and I don't know how to cure it, but my friend does." Carmicheal said, picking Dara up bridel style.

"Can I go too?" JC asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm hoping my friend will see me. If you came, she might get mad. I promise to take good care of her." Carmicheal ran until he arived outside a gate with real snakes all over it, not far from his house in the woods. Humans didn't go in these woods for frea of the wild animals. that is why it is still there, too many animals to destroy the woods, the govermant wouldn't alow it. He stepped through the gate, and was surrounded by the snake people.

"What do you want human?" One asked.

"He is not a human. He's a wizard." Another said.

"Fine then. What do you want wizard?" The firstone asked again.

Carmicheal ignored them all. He walk straight to Madam Helit's small office. "Madam?" he called.

"Sir Carmicheal, it is such a pleasure to hear from you." Came a hissy voice from behind a curtain.

"I'm afraid it is not a social visit." Carmicheal said.

Madam Helit walked through the curtain and saw Dara in Carmicheal's arms. "Madam Dara? What happened?" Madam Helit asked, taking Dara from Carmicheal, and placin gher on one of the tables.

"I don't know. She just got back from a mission yesterday. She didn't even have time to inform us of how it went. I think some one attacked her. She has blade wounds on her arms, and Snake venom in it." Carmicheal said.

Madam Helit looked at him shocked. "One of my people's venom is in her blood?" She asked.

"Yes. That is why I brought her to you Madam." Carmicheal said.

Madam Helit nodded. "Follow me." She said. Madam Helit picked the panting teen back up, and carried her outside. "Peole. Madam Dara need anti-venom. Please help me make some." Every adult Snake started to make the anti-venom. Children could not make it yet. "Why did her own anti-venom not not it out of her?" Madam Helit asked.

"I don't know. Whoever did this must have used something to prevent her from using her powers long enough to stab her, and allow the venom to enter her blood." Carmicheal said. Knowing how the Snakes did there anti-venom thing, Carmicheal had grabed a very large sheet from one of the shelves in Madam Helit's office. he handed it to her, and stepped back as the adult all bit Dara ang gave her the stopped panting, and sat up, but did not move more than that. She also knew how this worked. She sat there after being bitten, under the very large sheet, and told Carmicheal what happened.

Meanwhile outside in the woods, Virgil, Richie, Daisy, and Frieda, walked through the woods, looking for thing for a school thing. They came upon the Snake gate, and a group of Snake took them by surprise.


	17. Chapter 17

Dara had managed to finish telling Carmicheal what happened when she heard some Snake guards talking to Madam Helit about intruders. The Snake guards said they were human. "How did they get through the force field?" She asked. "They would have to not realise they are not human, or they're friends with someone inside the village. If it was neither of those two, then they should have walked right throught the village without passing through the field, and we wouldn't know they were there, and they wouldn't know we were here. Bring them here, I wish to speak with them." She added

Dara's eyes widened. She could now since it was her friends. "Carmicheal, change into Wizard. It's Virgil, Richie, Daisy, and Frieda." She told the elder wizard. Carmicheal changed into his white clothes just as one of the Snake guards brought the four teens into the center of the village in shackles. Seeing the shackles made Dara mad. Her body reacted, and she turned into her half dragon form.

"You shouldn't do that." Carmicheal said. "The anti-venom is still working out the venom out."

"Forget the venom. There is none left. My own anti-venom has kicked in." Dragon said. The venom was meant to turn any human into a Snake. She was now really pissed. "Release them now!" She calmly yelled to the Snake guards.

The guards looked at her funny. She still had the sheet over her body, and she was still sitting, but Madam Helit was the one who spoke. "Why would they do that?" She asked.

"Because I said so." Dragon replied.

"I am about to question them as to how they got here." Madam Helit said.

"I know how they got here." Dragon said, standing up. "I let them in. I am the friend you were talking about. They are my friends. The two girls are friends of Static and Gear, the other two are their friends." Dragon said.

All four teens were confused. How did whoever was under the sheet know they were friends of Static and Gear? How was she their friend?

"They are your friends?" Madam Helit asked.

"Yes. Now release them at once." Dragon let the authority in her voice show. Madam Helit, Carmicheal, and all the other Snakes shrank back a little. Madam Helit was a council member, but Dragon was more powerful than any of the others.

"Release them." Madam Helit told the guards holding the somewhat frightened teens.

"Yes ma'am." The two Snake guards took the shackles off the human teens.

"But, they know we are here. How do you know they won't do something to endanger us?" One of the Snake guards asked. "We should make sure they don't tell." The guard showed his fangs.

Virgil and Richie shifted to where they were in front of Daisy and Frieda. Daisy and Frieda hugged each other.

"Put your fangs away Snake. You will lay no hand on them. They are under my protection." The Snake looked at Wizard, and so did the four teens. The Snake closed his mouth with a sneer.

"Wizard?" They all whispered.

Dragon could tell the four teens were frightend, and confused, but ignored it. "Are you four okay." She asked.

"Yes." Virgil was the only one to speak, looking back at the sheet covered woman.

"That's good. Static and Gear would kill me if you got hurt." Dragon said, talking hold of the sheet, and pulling it off her head. The four teen gasped, as Dragon shook her dark green hair out. "I would hate myself if anything happened to you." She added with a smile.

"Dragon!" Richie whispered.

"Hello, um, Richie." Dragon said, faking having to think about what her loves name for a minute. "How are you, and your friend, um, Virgil?" Dragon asked.

The Snake were confused. They knew Dragon knew who they were, but didn't understand why she was acting confused. They could tell she knew who they were.

"We're fine." Richie said. "Right V?" He asked the boy with dreadlocks.

"Right. We're fine." Virgil replied.

"That's good." Dragon turned to Daisy and Frieda. "How are the hero's firends?" She asked.

"We're fine." Frieda said.

"Yep." Daisy added. All of this was a bit much for them to take in.

"I'm sorry for the shackles the Snakes put you in. It is only natural for them to be weary of strangers. I was didn't know you were in the woods. What are you four doing in the woods anyway?" Dragon asked, her slight chiperness had vanished, but she still sounded nice.

"A school thing." Virgil said. He, and Richie weren't as afraid of the Snakes, as the girls were. They had seen at of strenge things since becoming Static and Gear.

"Oh, okay. Where is that other friend of yours?" She asked, refering to herself.

"She didn't come to school today." Richie said, a little worried about his girlfriend, but trying not to let it show.

"Why?" She asked. "Nevermind. I guess it's time to leave." She turned to Madam Helit. "Thanks for the help. I'll come back tonight, and try and help you find the Snake that help Krim. I don't know who would help him, but we'll find them." Dragon turned to Wizard. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes sir." Wizard answered.

Dragon shook her head, and turned to look aroung the village. "Thank to all of you. I would not be here if you had not helped me. I am forever in your debt." She then turned back to the four teens.

Wizard reached inot one of the pouchs on his side, and Dragon turned back to him. Wizard pulled out a rolled up paper. Dragon cocked her head. Wizard unrolled the paper, and Dragon understood, and then she smiled. Wizard put in on the ground, and said a few words no one but Dragon unserstood. A bubble formed, and wrapped itself around the four humans. Daisy and Frieda jumped, and yelped, as the sides of the bubble brushed past them. Virgil and Richie jumped slightly, but made no sound. The bubble wrapped itself around the four teens with a slight pop. Dragon spread her wings, then she and Wizard took to the air. The bubble containing Virgil, Richie, Daisy, and Frieda followed after Wizard like a dog after his master.

Dragon flew through the invisible force field, with Wizard, and the bubble close behind. They flew all the way to Virgil's house, and landed in the backyard. The bubble popped,a nd the four teens were free. Wizard waved his hand, and all four teens, and him were inside of Virgil's room. Dragon apeared next to Richie.

"How did you know were I lived?" Virgil asked.

"I know things." Dragon said. "I'm sorry you had to be shackled like that. The Snake are fearful of humans. They are not as strong as others. Their only defense against enemies is venom that can turn a human into a Snake, a vemon that can kill someone, and any fighting skills they have learned. They are usually peaceful, and never attack a human without a reason." Dragon explained.

"It's okay. We've been tied up before." Virgil said, with the other three nodding their heads in agreament.

"Thank you for saving our lifes. Something tells me that one Snake wasn't thinking about using the venom to change us." Daisy said.

"You're right. You're my friends. I have to help you." Dragon smiled, and showed off her fangs. Virgil and Richie exchanged a look, and Dragon understood why. Virgil and Richie were trying to figure out why Virgil couldn't use his powers to break the metal shackles. She couldn't explain why because they didn't know she knew who they were. Instead she asked. "Is something wrong?"

Virgil and Richie exchanged a look again, silently asking each other the same question. _Was it okay to tell Dragon who they were? Could they trust her?_ They both nodded. It would be okay. They could trust her. "We were just wondering why I couldn't get us out of the metal shackles." Virgil said.

Dragon and Wizard were shocked. That was the last thing they had expected. Daisy and Frieda were shocked too. "What do you mean?" Dragon asked.

"I guess we can trust you enough. We are Static and Gear." Richie said, pointing to Virgil then himself.

Dragon smiled. "You trust me enough to tell me this?" She asked. "You hardly know me." She added.

"We know, but we feel we can trust you. You have a secret too, and if you can keep yours, then why couldn't you keep ours?" Virgil said.

"Prove it." Wizard said, just to mess with the two teen heroes.

Virgil and Richie exchanged another look, then Virgil charged up. He shot sparks around the room, making sure not to hit anyone. "Proof enough?" He asked.

"I was just messing with you. I belived you from the begening. But thanks for showing me." Wizard smiled.

"Stop it." Dragon poked Wizard in the side. "If you trust me enough to tell me who you are, then I will trust you enough to tell you who I am." She told the teens.

Virgil and Richie's eyes widened. She was going to tell them who she was? Daisy and Frieda were shocked. Their mouths opened wide.

"Close you mouth before you catch a fly." Dragon joked. "Are you ready. I was waiting for you to trust me enough to show me who you were, before I told you I already knew who you were. I knew from the begening when you visited me when I first moved here Virgil."

Virgil looked at her confused, as did Richie. "You knew?" Virgil asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I knew. I'm sorry I lied to you and told you I didn't know." Dragon's body slowly changed color, and her wings vanished. She started looking normal. Her clothes changed to that of black cargo pants, and a tank top. On her bare feet apeared a pair of black combat boots. All four teens gasped as her hair changed from dark green to black, white, and pink. Dara looked back at them in her human form. "I'm Dragon." She said.


	18. Chapter 18

"That explains alot." Richie said, after they had gotten over the shock of finding out their new friend was not as human they had thought. "I liked Dragon almost as much as I liked you, sort of." He added.

"That would explain why you vanished the first time we met Dragon, and why the bandage that was on your hand also vanished." Virgil added.

"It would also explain why Dragon showed up in Dakota not long after you, and why you were not in school today." Daisy said.

"I know it explains alot. Are you going to change too Wizard?" Dara asked, turning to the white clad man.

"I supose so. I trust you four." Wizard started to change. The feather in his hair, and his hat vanished. His eys turned blue. His hair changed from a white braid, to a black ponytail. His white clothes changed to black and red. When his mask vanished, everyone was somewhat shocked. Wizard was Carmicheal.

"Dr. Carmicheal?" Daisy asked.

"You don't have to call me Dr. Daisy." Caemicheal said.

"Oh, right." Daisy said. "You're Wizard. You're so different." She added, remembering how Wizard had acted when they had first met.

"I know. I make it that way. I only became Wizard because Dragon needed help sometimes." Carmicheal smiled.

"Who is Krim?" Virgil asked.

"Krim was once a member of the council. He was a wizard like Carmicheal. He was the wizard member before Carmicheal. He tried many times to kill me. The other council member exiled him to a desserted isle, and took most of his powers away. No one realy knows why he betrayed everyone. He has nothing to gain my killing me." Dara sighed. "He is also the reason my mother in dead."

Everyone but Carmicheal gasped. "How?" Richie asked.

"When I was thirteen, I was just starting to do real mission involving real people. I was aways sneaking out of the house, and my parents didn't like it. My mom was a wizard, but didn't know I was the carrier, that what they call the human selected to hold all the powers of all the magical beings. I was born a carrier. All the others were not." Dara said, starting a long story. Carmicheal sat on the floor, and sugested everyone else take a seat. Virgil sat at the head of his bed, and Daisy sat on his lap. Richie sat on the floor, and Frieda sat at the foot of the bed. Dara took a seat in the desk's chair.

"Like I said, my parents were not happy with my sneaking out all the time. After alot of warnings, and alot of me not following them, they sent me to military school. Harsh, I know." Dara chuckled. "I still didn't stop sneaking out. The generals in the school were amazed by how well I could sneak out. Everytime I came back to the school, I took the punishment without emotion, just like I did at home. Let's just say, I had to clean alot of floors. The school kept calling my parents, and kept doing everything they could to catch me when I snuck out. No one could catch me, but it was not easy for me to sneak out with people always watching me. The council finally dicided I could tell my mom, not my dad, because she was a wizard. I told my mom, and she let me come home, telling my dad I had stopped.

"Krim had found out my mother knew, and used it against me. He had someone kidnap her, and use her to lure me to him. He ended up killing her when she fought against him to save me. She didn't know how strong I was, and thought she needed to protect me. She thought I didn't know how to use my powers yet. The official story was that there was a feak lightning storm, and she got caught in it. Krim killed her using the only thing he could use, and that was lightning." Dara finished the story, and everyone was silent.

"That's awful." Daisy said.

Everyone agreed. "My mom did everything she could to protect me, and I'll always remeber that. I just wish I'd been a little faster about getting there. I was on a mission, and didn't know about his taking my mom until it was almost too late, and didn't get there to save her until it was too late." Dara paused, and looked at Carmicheal. "Now that I think about it. There had to have been a mole on the council at that time as well. Someone had to have told Krim about my mother."

"You're right." Carmicheal agreed. "We have to be very careful. If the mole told Krim about Grace, then he, or she, could have told him about Virgil, Richie, Daisy, and Frieda." Carmicheal said.

"Who's Grace?" Daisy asked.

"My mother." Dara replied. "But you have point. We do have to be careful. I would hate if anything happened to you. And as for the question I know you two were thinking about. The shackles were made a special metal that is impossible to break." Dara said.

Virgil and Richie exchanged another look. "Oh." They both said.

Everyone laughed. "I guess I should get home and make sure my dad knows I'm okay. You told him I had a rare illness." Dara and Carmicheal stood up, and vanished from the room. Virgil noticed their backpacks on the floor with the plants they needed in them. Everyone shook their heads.

Dara and Carmicheal apeared in the back of Dara's house, and walked in through the back door. "I'm home dad." Dara called.

JC came rushing into the kitchen. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine now dad. I promise. The doctor I went to see helped alot. I'm sorry I worried you." Dara hugged her father, and Carmicheal left to help the Snake find the one helping Krim. Dara let go of her father, and went to the bathroom. She created a clone, and sent it to form a force field around her friends homes, and the school. the clone would place invisible stones around the houses, and no one hostile would be able to get in.

She left the bathroom, and sat in the livingroom with her father. He smiled at her, and she smiled bakc at him. He was flicking through the channels, so Dara picked up some knitting needles, and started making her friends scarfs for the upcoming winter. She would have them done soon. At ten, she said she was going to bed. She kissed her father goodnight, and went to her room. Her clone had come back a nine, and was now in her bed, in her pjs. She changed form, and crawled out her window, and went to help the Snake. She would find the mole, and stop Krim if it was the last thing she ever did. She had to keeo her friends safe. She had to.

* * *

Updating twice in the span of a couple of hours. I am so proud of myself. Please review. I know I don't ask that much, but please do. I want to know if you like this story.


	19. Chapter 19

Dara flew through her window, and changed forms. She had been in the Snake village all night, and stil hadn't found the Snake that gave Krim the venom. She had found out that a few years ago someone had kidnapped a Snake infant. Dara had a clue as to who kidnapped the little Snake. Dara changed forms, then changed clothes. She put her shoes on slowly, then went downstairs to the kitchen. Dara's grandmother was sitting at the kitchen table with the newpaper. "Were's dad?" Dara asked.

"He's already at work. He left this morning at four. They gave him a twelve hour shift. He said he'll be home around five. He's getting dinner so I don't have to cook." Kimberly said.

"That reminds me of something." Dara pretended to think about it for a minute. "Oh yeah. Happy birthday Grandma." Dara kissed her grandmother on the cheek. Dara pulled a box from out of nowhere. She really pulled it out from inside her room through a portal. "Here you go Grandma."

"Oh Dara. You shouldn't have." Kimberly opened the box, and pulled out a chain. "It's beautiful Dara." Kimberly said.

'Damn grimlins.' Dara thought. "That's not all." Dara made a portal, and pulled the rest of her grandmother's gift from somewhere in the house. "Here Grandma." Dara handed the piece of metal to her grandmother.

"Oh, Dara." Kimberly whispered, holding up a small amulate. It was in he shape of two koi fish circling each other. There was a small natural topaz teardrop shaped gem hanging in the middle. The koi where panted like real white and redish orange koi. There was a small hook on top of the amulate, and Kimberly hooked the chain to it. "I love it Dara. It's beautiful. Thank you." Kimberly gave Dara a hug, and Dara hugged her back. Dara grabed a poptart, and grabbed her backpack from the kitchen floor. "Are you going to school?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes. I feel better now, and I'm not missing another day of school." Dara Walked out the door, and almost bumped into Richie. "Richie." Dara kissed Richie on the cheek. "How are you this morning?" She asked.

"I'm good." He said. Dara could tell he wanted to ask if what happened yesterday was real. "Um,... um." Richie didn't know how to phrase the wuestion without letting Dara know he was Gear if it was a dream or something.

"Yes Richie, last night was real. I really am Dragon." Dara said, diciding to help the hero, and stop his fumbling. "And you are still Gear, right?" She asked just to mess with him.

"Very funny." He said. Dara laughed, and they walked over to Virgil's house. Robert answered the door. "Hey Mr. H." Richie said.

"Hello Mr. Hawkins." Dara said, smiling sweetly.

"Hello kids." Robert eyed Richie for a minute, then turned back to the insde of the house, telling them to come on in, and Dara looked at Richie, silently asking why.

"We had to stay out really late last night, and didn't call him." Richie explained. "He's mostly likely really mad a Virgil."

"Oh, and that was my fault." Dara said, thinking about all the time they were in the Snake village. "Mr. Hawkins." Dara called.

"Dara..." Richie started.

Robert turned aroung and looked at Dara. "Yes Dara?" He asked.

"Don't be mad at Virgil and Richie about not calling you last night. It was my fault. I got them in a tight spot, and they couldn't call. You should be mad at me, not them." Dara said.

"How did you get them in a tight spot?" Robert asked.

"I was sick, and my uncle had to take me to a special doctor, and then Virgil, Richie, Daisy, and Frieda got stuck in the village I was in because being friends with me allowed them to pass through the force field protecting the village." Dara looked sad.

"Who told youto say that?" He asked.

"How rude, doubting me like that. I'm telling you the truth." Dara said.

"Really now. Virgil told me those two were somehwere else last night." Robert said, not knowing Dara knew who they were.

"You didn't tell him I knew?" Dara asked, looking at Richie.

"No." Richie said.

"I know they're Static and Gear. They told me last night. Who was Virgil and Richie with last night?" Dara asked.

"Dragon." Robert replied.

"I tld you so. Thye were with me last night. I'm Dragon Mr. Hawkins." Dara said.

"You're Dragon?" He asked, not believing her.

"Yes. Think back. Dragon didn't appear in Dakota City until after I did. I am Dragon." Dara said.

"Whatever." Robert shook his head.

"Don't bother. I don't think he'll believe you Dara." Virgil said, walking down the stairs. "Let's get to school before we're late."

"No. Mr. Hawkins. You will believe me, and stop being mad at Virgil and Richie right now." Dara changed form, and looked at Robert with her dragon eyes.

Robert's jaw dropped to the ground. Dragon smiled, showing off her fangs. "You really are Dragon." He said.

"I told you so. Virgil and Richie were with me last night. I'm sorry I kept them late. They did help me get better though. I was poisoned with vemon and the doctor I went to see was helping me, but the anti-venom was slow acting. When I saw them in shackles, my body's own defenses kicked in, and the venom died out." Dragon said, changing back into her human form. "The people I went to see took Virgil, Richie, Daisy, and Frieda prisoner, that was why they were late getting home last night."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry you two." Robert said, turning to the two boys.

"It's okay Pops." Virgil said. "We understand why you didn't believe us."

"Yeah, that's right. We understand." Richie added.

"I really am sorry. And Virgil is right. We better get to school." Dara said.

The three teens left the house, and Robert sat down on the couch with a sigh. "Is Dara a band baby? No, she can't be. She wasn't in Dakota when the big bang happened, unless it was the first one, and she left Dakota after being exposed to the gas. I'll have to ask her." Robert said to himself before getting back up, and leaving for the community center.

Virgil, Richie, and Dara met up with Daisy and Frieda at the school entrance. They both gave off the same 'confused at you what really happened last night' vibe as Richie had earlier. "Hi guys." Dara said.

"Hey to you too." Frieda said.

"Hello." Daisy said walking beside Virgil.

"I had to tell Virgil's dad about me this morning." Dara said.

"What? Why?" Daisy asked.

"He didn't believe I was the reason Virgil and Richie were out late last night without calling." Dara replied. "I hope the council won't get too mad." She said to herself.

"What?" Frieda asked.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." Dara replied. Virgil, Richie, Daisy, and Frieda went to math class, as Dara walked to the office to give the people there her doctor's note, and get another one for the teacher's to sign.

Dara got back to the class room right before the teacher started role call. She handed the note to the teacher, and he signed it. Math class went on as usual. As did the rest of the school day. Dara couldn't stop thinking about how Krim had gotten a child Snake to make venom. All the Snake kid's she'd met couldn't make venom until they were about five. The Snake infant that was kidnapped would only be about three now. Unless the Snake was an early bloomer, Krim had to have gotten the venom from somewhere else. The thought of Krim finding an early bloomer in the Snake village, was hard to think about. Dara knew it was possible for Krim to find one, but Dara didn't want to think about it. Early bloomers in the Snake villages were rare. They were treated the same, but it was still very rare for there to be an early bloomer. Dara knew the odds of the kidnapped infant Snake being an early bloomer was pretty slim, but possible.

At lunch, Dara was distracted by the sent of a grimlin. 'The damn thing must be following me.' She thought. "I'll be back before class starts again." Dara said to her four friends.

"Where are you going?" Richie asked.

"I have to find, and catch a little grimlin before he messing something in the school up. He made me lose my grandmother's birthday gift this morning. Now he's followed me to school." Dara said. "Plus, I didn't bring my lunch, and I'm not eating the food here." Dara got up from her seat, and walked out of the lunchroom to change into a grimlin.

She spent the intire luch break as a grimlin. Just a few minutes before lunch ended, Dara found the little grimlin she was looking for. It look the last two minutes before the bell to catch the little guy. Dara opened a partal, and sent the grimlin, and a message it's mother. The grimlin was only a baby, and was just looking for some fun.

Dara rushed to her next class, and made it just in time. She went up to the teacher so she could sign her note. After the teacher signed it, Dara went to her seat. Richie looked at her with a questioning look, and Dara just smiled at him, and gave a small nod, meaning she had cought the grimlin. Richie smiled back at her, and then turned to look at the teacher. Dara did the same.

Dara looked at the board. It was something she has learned in the magic school she had to go to when she first got her powers. Even the people in the magic world had to learn world history, both the magic world, and the human world. Dara started thinking about Krim again. After a few minutes, the teacher walked up to Dara, and placed her hand on her head, snapping Dara back to the real world. "You feel feverish. I don't think you over what you had." The teacher said.

Come to think of it, Dara wasn't feeling very well at the moment. "I guess not." She whispered.

"Go to the nurse, and have her check you out. Take your bag with you in case you have to leave." Dara grabbed her bag, and went to the nurse's office.

Dara knocked on the door. "Come in." The nurse said. Dara opened the door. "Yes dear?" The older lady asked.

"I don't feel so well. The history teacher said I felt feverish, and told me to come here." Dara replied, the sick feeling getting worse.

"Okay, sit down dear." The nurse said, pointing to a chair. Dara sat in the chair, and opened her mouth for the thermometer. After a few minutes, the nurse took the thermometer out of Dara's mouth. "101. You should go home. I'll call your parents." The nurse said.

"Don't bother. My dad is not home, and my grandmother can't drive. I can walk." Dara got up from the chair, and fought back a wave of nausea. "Thanks." Dara added, grabbing the nurse's note for her grandmother. Dara left the room before the nurse could say anything, and went home. "Gran, I'm home." Dara called.

Kimberly came to the livingroom from the kitchen. "Why are you home so early?" She asked.

Dara gave her grandmother the note the nurse gave her, and plopped down on the couch, too tired to go up to her room. "I'm sick." She added.

"It's not that thing Danny said you had, is it. Do I need to call him?" Kimberly asked.

"No Gran. It's not that, and you don't have to call Carmicheal. You don't have to call dad either. It's just a cold." Dara said.

"Okay. I'll be back with some medicine." Kimberly walked back into the kitchen, only to come back a few minutes later, empty handed, not that Dara cared. The medicine would just make her tired. Medicine didn't work on her, just like she couldn't get drunk, or high. "We don't have any. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to get some. Stay her, unless you have to go upstairs." Kimberly left the house, and Dara was left alone.

Dara was okay with being alone. Her head was killing her. Dara closed her eyes, and fell asleep, not noticing the shadows in the house moving on their own.


	20. Chapter 20

**Flashback:** A woman was walking through the worse part of Dakota City, where the worse bangbabies have made themselves at home. A few men tried to make moves on her, but she paid them no mind, having a bigger mission to resolve. Her master had told her to find the worst bangbaby of them all, and have him, or her, take Dragon out. The fail safe inside the first poison given to Dragon would make her extremely sick.

The woman came to a small empty building, surrounded by shodow. "This is the place." The woman whispered, walking up to the building, going in. "Hello." She called out, not afraid of what might answer.

"Who are you, and whatcha doin' here." A voice from nowhere said.

"I'm Jewel. I was sent here to find the strongest bangbabies for a job, and I think you're one of them. Would you like to help me, you will get payed of course." Jewel said, her slightly glowing skin noticable in the lack of light in the room.

A shodow man appeared infront of Jewel, but she didn't even bat an eyelash. "How much?" The shadow asked.

"One million US dollar a piece. I just need you and him to do something for me." Jewel said, nodding to a half naked man standing in a dark corner.

"Whatcha want us to do lady?" The shadowman asked.

"My name is Jewel, not lady. I need you to do something for me. I need to to get rid of someone for me. She will be helpless, and sick, and easy to get to. I can even tell you where she is." She said. "What's your names?" Jewel asked.

"The name's Ebon master of shadow and darkness. That's Blackmelt." Ebon said

"Ebon, and Blackmelt." Jewel said, rolling the name's around her tounge, and memorizing them for future use.

"What's with the glowing skin Jewel?" Blackmelt asked, speaking for the first time.

"Don't be rude Blackmelt. This beautiful lady is paying us to get rid of someone, not ask about her skin. So, are you a bangbaby too?" Ebon asked Jewel, even though he just got onto his partner for asking about it.

"No. And I'm not really the one paying you. My master, not me, but that doesn't really matter. I am in charge. You will do as I say. This is the info you will need. Read it carefully, or you will die." Jewel said, handing Ebon a file. "Do not touch anyone but the young girl. My master would not like it if her family died, though I don't know why. I guess he want her uncle to suffer." Jewel added. "You will get your money upon completion of your task, okay." With that said, Jewel vanished in a flash of light, causing Ebon to cringe.

"Alright, I guess I should read this file." Ebon said, getting to the first of it.

**End Flashback:** Ebon slithered through the house, looking for a young teenage girl with black, and platinum hair. The file said her hair would also have a different color on the very tips. As Ebon slithered, Blackmelt stood at the top of the stairs, out of sight by a large curtain someone had hung in front of a large door. Normally Blackmelt would have loved to explore, and see what was behind the large door, andfind out why someone would try and hide it, but Ebon had told him to stay put until he came for him. Ebon had to find the girl, and make sure no one was near her, because the glowing light lady had told them they couldn't hurt anyone but the young girl that upset her boss a alot.

Ebon slipped down the stairs, and passed the livingroom to check the kitchen, not seeing the figure on the couch. After making sure the rest of the downstairs was empty, Ebon returned to check the livingroom, finally seeing the young girl laying on the couch. Ebon studied the girl for a minute, and dicided it was their target. He hair was exactly as the file had said, black, platinum, and pink? Ebon shook his head, and went up the stairs to get Blackmelt from him hiding place. _She doesn't look that bad. Kind of cute, if she weren't to pale. That's right, Jewel said she was sick. But why does she want her dead? She doesn't look like she could do anything to anyone. _Ebon thought to himself.

"Come on, I found her. I don't know why Jewel and her boss would want her dead though. She looked harmless, but we have to do what we are told. One million dollors is a lot of money." Ebon said, walking back up to the couch.

Dara was sound asleep, and didn't even since the two bang babies. Even in her sleep, she should have been able to since the people around her, but the effects from the fail safe that Krim added to the first poison that caused her to loose her powers for a while caused her to be sick, and made her unable to since anything.

Ebon opened a small shadow portal, and pulled out a large knife. It was one of those hunting/fishing knifes. He raised it above Dara's heart, and prepared to plundge it into her chest.

Dara's eyes shot open, and she jumped up to avoid the knife coming at her. She landed behind the couch, but couldn't stay up. She fell to the ground on her knees.

"She is fast." Ebon moved to follow her. He pinned her to the floor, and Dara was unable to move, and unable to scream since Blackmelt had put his huge jet black hand over her mouth. Dara could slightly taste the acid in the bang babies skin.

Ebon raised the knife again, and Dara opened her mouth. Instead of trying to scream, she closed her mouth with as much force as possible, bringing the blood. It burned her mouth, but she ignored the pain, she'd been in worse. Blackmelt yelled, and let go of Dara's mouth.

Ebon's head jerked up to see the acid blood pouring from Blackmelt's hand. Ebon raised the knife again. Dara kicked up, but missed Ebon. "Nice try." Ebon said.

Blackmelt had his hand above Dara's face. The blood that was dripping was going beside her head, and messing up the floor. "You're paying for that, Acid Head." Dara said, the words not sounding as mean as she wanted them to.

Blackmelt moved his hand ever so slightly without realising it. A huge drop of blood fell, and landed in Dara's eyes. Dara screamed for the first time since all this began. Dara began to thrash around, unable to control her body. Her hands went over her eyes in a failed atempt to stop the bleeding, and stop the acid from eating at her eyes.

**Meanwhile ****At the school:** Richie, Virgil, Daisy, and Frieda were sitting in class, listening to a the teacher drone on about one thing, or the other. Richie's head jerked up. "'Sup Rich?" Virgil asked.

"I don't know. Something just feels wrong." Richie replied.

"What is it?" Virgil asked. Richie shot up, and ran from the room, having hear Dara scream. Richie, being Dara's mate, could since things about her. He had heard the scream, when no one else could, even from the distence the school was from her house. "Richie, were are you going man?" Virgil asked, running after him. When he got to the door, Richie was already gone. Virgil had a feeling it had something to do with Dara, so he started toward her house. "I hope their okay." He said to himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Richie ran throught he streets in a rush to check on Dara. He had not explained why he had left in such a hurry, and was knew he would get in trouble, but didn't care. He had heard Dara scream, he didn't know how, but he did know he had heard her. Richie got the feeling he was being followed, felt an electric vibe, and knew his best friend had followed him to help. _Maybe he had felt something too?_ Richie thought to himself. He didn't stop though, knowing Virgil could catch up as quickly as he needed to.

Richie burst throught the door of Dara house to see something he had not expected. He saw Ebon straddling a struggling Dara, holding a knife above her chest, or trying to anyway. Blackmelt was standing nearby, cradling a injured hand. After only a seconds hesitation, Richie shot forward, grabed Ebon, and threw his off of his mate.

"Foley?" Ebon shouted.

"Get away from her!" Richie shouted, running over to Ebon. Eobon dodge, and seeing Dara apeared to not be breathing, smirked, wrapped his shodow around Blackmelt, and vanished into a portal, but not before Richie punched him in the face.

"Richie." Virgil burst through the door to find Richie placing Dara on the couch. Dara had yet to remove her hand from her eyes, but Richie could tell she was alive. "What happened?" Virgilo asked when he saw all the blood on the floor. "Is all that Dara's?" He asked.

Richie looked to where Virgil was looking. "No, some of it's Ebon's. The wholes in the floor are from Blackmelt's blood." Richie said, too calm for it to be a good thing. Richi pulled out his cellphone, and dialed 9-1-1. He told the operator what had happened, as Virgil stood in shock. "Dara, can you hear me?" Richie asked. Dara nodded. "Can you romove the hand from your eyes?" He asked. Dara shook her head. "Why not?" He asked.

Just then the police arrived, along with Camicheal. Carmicheal came rushing into the room, and ran over to Dara, who had still yet to remove her hands from her eyes, though her pain had seemed to either vanish, or she was hiding it well. As the peramedic aproached Dara, Carmicheal's instincts took over, as they did for wizards when their partners were injured, and he would not let them near her. "Stay away from her!" He would yell at anyone, besides Virgil and Richie, who got near her. Kimberly arrived not long after that, and Carmicheal wouldn't even let her near Dara. Kimberly called JC, who came as fast as he could.

Richie was sitting next to Dara with the same expression on his face as Carmicheal. It was an expression that read 'Come near her, and I will kill you myself.' JC didn't approach the three people, Virgil also had a, not as strong, epression on his face that read the same thing. "What happened?" He asked.

"I'm not too sure." Carmicheal answered, not looking away from Dara. "Dara, can you hear me?" He asked. Dara nodded her head. "Can you look at me?" Dara shook her head. "Why not?" Carmicheal asked.

"Not with dad here." Dara whispered just loud enough for the three people closest to her to hear.

"JC, can you leave for a few minutes? Dara doesn't want to worry you." Carmicheal asked, finally looking away from Dara, and at JC. JC hesitated for a minute, but walked out to talk to the police that had stopped trying to get near Dara after finding out that Carmicheal was a doctor. "Okay Dara, JC's gone. Why won't you remove you hand?"

"I can't." Dara said. "Blackmelt's blood got in my eyes. I can't see." Dara whispered. She didn't want to tell Richie or Virgil this, but knew they could handle it better than her dad could. "Someone hired him and Ebon to kill me. Blackmelt covered my mouth with his hand, and I bit him. The blood from his hand got in my eyes. I think they thought it killed me or something. I was able to stop my breathing long enough for you to get rid of them Richie." Dara said.

"Dara, remove your hand from your face. Let me see." Carmicheal said sturnly.

"Does Richie have to see?" Dara asked.

"I can handle anything Dara." Richie replied before Carmicheal could.

"Okay." Dara slowly removed her hands from her eyes. She had her eyes closed. "I can't open my eyes until they heal. My eyes are gone. If I were human, I would never see again. It will take about a month for my eyes to heal." Dara said, sitting up. Her eye lids were mostly healed at this point, her skin healing faster than her eyes. Her body had to regenerate the eyes because they were so badly burned.

"It doesn't look that bad. The skin on your eyes are almost healed. I'll help you heal that so JC won't freak out." Carmicheal pulled out some of the herbs, and put them over her eyes. A few minutes later, he took the leaves off, and the skin was completely healed.

"Thank you Carmicheal." Dara replied. "I'm fine now. Ebon will soon realize I am not dead. I hope he doesn't try again." She added.

"I hope so too. I suppose the police would like to get your statement now as well." Carmicheal said.

"Okay." The process of giving the police their statements lasted a few hours. Richie had a hard time explaining how he had known to come and check on Dara. He told them he had had a feeling that Dara needed help, so he ran over here. Virgil had said the same things, except he added the fact that he didn't ave this feeling until after he started running after Richie. Dara had told them that she had come home early because she was sick, and her grandmother had went to get some medicine. And that she had fallen asleep on the couch, and the next thing she knew, Ebon was stradling her, holding a knife above her. She explained how she threw him off, but he got ahold of her again. She told them about bitting Blackmelt, but didn't tell them that the acid got in her eyes. Carmicheal told them that her eyesight would come back in about a month, and that it was all due to stress. Dara had refused to open her eyes for the parametics, and they could not push her because she was no longer a minor.

After the police took photos and left, Dara and Richie sat down on the couch. Carmicheal had left to inform Julie of everything. Virgil had went back to the school to get his, and Richie's bags. Dara had convinced JC to go back to work, and Kimberly had went upstairs. Dara and Richie sat in silence for a little while. "Are you okay Dara?" Richie asked.

"I'm fine Richie. I've been through worse. I've never lost me sight before, but I've been through worse. I really don't feel any worse for wear." Dara said.

"That's good." Richie said.

There was another moment of silence. "Hey, Richie." Dara said.

"Yes Dara?" Richie asked.

"I love you." Dara whispered, blushing.

"I love you too Dara." Richie said, blushing as well. Dara smiled to herself as she dosed off.

* * *

Sorry about the late update. I've had the worse case of writers block I've ever had, and couldn't think of a damn thing. I wasn't going to update today, but dicided that I would make myself get over my writers block as sort of a birthday present for myself since today is my birthday. I hope you enjoy it, I know it's not very long.


	22. Chapter 22

Dara jerked awake, laying in someone's arms. For a second, Dara froze in fear, then realized who's arms she was lying in. She opened her eyes, then froze again, relaxing again, remembering why she couldn't it was dark. She looked up into her boyfriend's sleeping face, even though she couldn't see it.

Richie felt someone watching him. He had only closed his eyes a moment before. He had slightly dozed, but all his time training had made him edgy, even in his sleep. Richie opened his eyes to find Dara looking at him. "Hey Baby." He said.

"Hey. Did I wake you?" Dara asked, looking at his face still. She couldn't see it, but she could still imagine what it looked like.

"No. I can sence when anyone is looking at me, even when I'm asleep. I've been Gear for a long time. Virgil can sence the person's electric arua, and in turn, he can sence the person." Richi whispered. It was late, and he didn't want to wake her family. All the exictment from before had drained her father, and grandmother.

"Cool. I wish I could see you right now." Dara said, putting her hand on Richie's face. She had lost her other sinces before, like her smell, and even her hearing, but never her sight. But the lost of her sight scared her heck out of her.

Richie smirked. "I know darling." He said. He had never called anyone by pet-names like this before he had started dating Dara. "I know. I hate to say this, but I have to go home now. What would people think if I slept over at a girl's house?" He added.

"I understand. Will you help me upstairs. I know I could probably get up there by myself, but I'm afraid to try." Dara said.

"Of course I will help you." Richie said. Richie gently stood up, and helped dara stand up. After getting her up the stairs, Richie sat on the bed with her for a while. "I love you Dara." He whispered to the already sleeping dragongirl.

Dara breathed deeply, and rolled away from Richie. Richie didn't take it pursonally, he knew Dara was never the clingy type. He also knew Dara, even in her sleep, didn't want to make people worry about her.

Getting up from the bed, Richie kissed Dara on the cheek, and saw a slight blush on her face. He was happy to know he was probably the only one that could make her do that. "Good night Dara." He whispered.

**Richie's POV:**

Closing the front door behind me, I started for home, thinking that school would suck without Dara there, but not as bad as it would if both Dara, and Virgil were out. I opened the door to my house, using my key. I didn't think my parents were up, so I didn't announce myself.

"Is that you Richie?" I heard my mother call from the kitchen.

"Yes." I replied, walking into the kitchen. "I thought you would be asleep."

"I couldn't sleep. Is Dara okay?" My mother asked. Word traveled fast sometimes.

"Yeah, she's okay. She still has some of her spunk, and her stubernness. The only thing she lost was her eyesight. Her uncle, Dr. Carmicheal, said it was because of stress, and that it should return." I replied.

"Oh dear. Why would Ebon and Blackmelt do anything to her? She is nothing to them." I mother said.

"But she's something to me. But I also know that it has nothing to do with me." I said.

"How do you know that?" My father asked as Iwalked into the room.

"I just do." I replied. "Good night." I went up the stairs before my parents could question me further. I went through my clothes for something to sleep in. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. Sighing, I removed the blood stained hoodie. Dara hadn't been bleeding a lot, but some of the blood from her eyes had gotten on me. Also, some of Blackmelt's blood had burned some holes into the fabric. Climbing into my bed, I fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, I almost beat my alarm clock to pieces. Grumbling, I went to take a shower, and remove the blood in my hair. I hadn't realised it was there the night before. After styling my hair, and putting on my clothes, I went to meet Virgil at the school. "Hey V. How's it hanging this morning?" I said.

"Great. How about you?" Virgil asked.

"I'm good." I answered.

"Did you talk to Dara this morning?" Virgil asked as we headed for class to meet up with the girls.

"Not yet." I replied.

"Oh, okay." Virgil said.

The rest of the school day went on as normal, or as normal as it could without Dara there anyway. I had to stop by the library before heading home. I also wanted to see Dara. Getting a few books, and returning some didn't take long. Dara had called earlier, and asked the librarian to give me some books in braille.

Going to Dara's house, I wondered how long Dara had known how to read brail. I knocked on the door, and it opened by itself. "Dara?" I asked.

"Come on in Richie." She called from inside the house.

**Third party POV:**

Richie stepped into the house. Dara was laying in the living room floor, doing cruntches. "What are you doing in the floor?" Richie asked.

"What does it look like Richie. I'm doing something to keep the boredom at bay. That, and the council will have my hide, literally, if I let myself go because I couldn't see." Dara said, using her hand to find the couch to help herself up. Richie didn't rush to help her, and that made Dara happy. She didn't want people doteing on her just because she was blind. "Thank you Richie." She said.

"For what Dara?" Richie asked.

"For not treating me any different just because I can't see. My dad wanted to stay home from work, and Grandma wanted to stay home from her day out with her new friends, but I made both of them go. I told them I wouldn't try anything until you came by after school. They felt better leaving knowing you were coming by." Dara said.

"Oh, you're welcome. I don't treat you any different because I know you can take care of yourself, even without your sight." Richie said. "Are you ready for school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes. It will get me out of this house. Carmicheal won't let me use a portal. He's afraid I might put it at the wrong place because I can't see. I mean, I'm not a hatchling anymore. I can use a portal like a full grown dragon." Dara said.

Richie smiled. Dara higged him. She couldn't see the smile, but somehow knew he was smiling. "I love you Dara. I got those books for you, by the way." Richie said.

"I love you too. And thank you for getting them for me." Dara replied.

"How did you know I was going to he library?" Richie asked.

"I just guessed. I saw you card the other day, and knew youj had to go today." Dara said.

"Oh." Richie said.

"Come sit down." Dara said, leading Richie to the couch without running, or almost running, into anything.

"How did you do that?" Richie asked.

"If you've lived sopmewhere long enough, you learn where everthing is placed. I can also sence some things." Dara replied.

"Okay." Richie smiled again.

Dara curled up next to Richie, with her head in his lap. There she fell asleep. Richie ran his fingers through her hair. "You're so sweet." He whispered. "I do really love you."


	23. Chapter 23

Dara woke up the next morning, not knowing how she had gotten in her room. The last thing she'd remembered, was curling up on the couch with Richie. She heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Yes?" She asked.

"Dara, honey, your friends Frieda, and Daisy are here." JC said.

"Okay." Dara replied. The door opened as she was getting out of her bed.

"Hey Dara. We came to help you get ready for school. Since you can't see, we wanted to help you pick out something to wear, so you don't pick out something that doesn't match." Frieda said.

"That won't happen. I have everything in my closet color cordinated. Most of it's black anyway." Dara said. "But you could help me with my hair." Dara added.

Frieda and Daisy looked at Dara's hair. "You dyed it again?" Daisy asked.

"So." Dara smirked. "You know I don't like the same color for long." The tips of her hair were, at the moment, hot pink.

"But you can't even see it." Frieda said without thinking.

"I don't care. Other people can." Dara smirked as she pulled something out of her closet. "Is this black?" She asked.

"Yes. I thought you said your closet was color cordinated?" Daisy said.

"It is, just making sure." Dara replied. Dara pulled out a black T-shirt with pink cherry blossoms on it. She pulled them both on, with the help of Frieda and Daisy. "Does it look okay?" She asked.

"It looks great. How do you want your hair?" Daisy asked.

"I'm just going to brush it, and you tell me if it's parted right, okay?" Dara said.

"Cool." Frieda said. Dara brushed her hair out, and Daisy and Frieda both said it was parted right. Dara grabed her bag, and Daisy and Frieda led her down the stairs. Dara was surprised she was able to go back to school so soon. Her father must have talk to the teachers not long after the incident. As they got outside, Dara let go of Daisy's arm, and ran to Richie, who was standing outside with Virgil, waiting for them. "Wow. I didn't think I would see that." Frieda said.

"What. I may be blind, but I am still Dragon. I am still the same. This is not the first time I have lost one of my senses. This is the first time I've lost my sight, but I can still heard, smell, feel, and sence." Dara said.

Daisy giggled, Frieda laughed, and Virgil and Richie both chuckled as they started for school. Dara held on to Richie the whole time, and Daisy had a hold of Virgil's hand, and Frieda was talking animatedly about her new boyfriend, a French foreign exchange student, who spoke very good English.

Richie noticed that Dara seamed on edge, and asked her about it. "It's nothing Richie. I'm just still getting used to being blind." Dara said. Her eyes were closed because she had forgotten her sunglasses at home, and Carmicheal wouldn't let her make a portal and get them. She could since someone watching her, and knew that they were not happy that she had survived, but she could also hear her thoughts, and knew that she was happy with her not being able to see, and since she couldn't see, she couldn't use her powers to stop them. Dara could have bite her head off.

They walked to their lockers, ans Dara let go of Richie. "Um, Daisy, Frieda? Can one of you help me to the bathroom?" She asked.

Daisy and Frieda both laughed. "I will." Daisy said. "Frieda needs to go see her boyfriend anyway." She added.

Daisy helped Dara to the bathroom, but Dara was able to do everything else on her own. Daisy helped Dara back to Richie. Dara grabed Richie's arm again. She then felt someone else's eyes on her. She looked around to were she felt the stares, and even though she couldn't see the person, she knew they were not happy with her for some reason, and it had to do with Richie.


	24. Chapter 24

Dara and Richie walked to the office to get a paper for the teachers. They then walked to the first class. Dara gave the teacher her paper, and sat down in her seat. Richie sat down in his, and everyone listened as the teacher started his lesson. Dara listened more closely than everyone else, all the while thinking of using her powers to look through the eyes of one of her classmates, but she knew she would hear it from Carmicheal if she did.

Dara could feel someone's eyes on her all day long. She didn't say anything to anyone because she knew the person was no threat to her, even in her current state. The person was just a normal human, and one of her schoolmates as well. Dara spent most of the day hanging on the arm of Richie, who was helping her get to all her classes. At the end of the day, Dara had a class that none of her friends had, which was advanced history, so she had to go by herself. Luckily she knew her way around the school already.

Dara walked toward her class, using the lockers to guide her. Richie hadn't wanted to leave her, but Dara convinced him to let her go. Dara made it halfway to her classroom when the student that had been stalking her all day finally approached her. "Can I help you?" Dara asked.

"What were you doing hanging all over Richie?" The person asked. The person was a girl, if she voice was any indication.

"What do you mean? I can't see anything, so I needed him to show me around, that, and he's my boyfriend." Dara said, looking straight at the girl even though she couldn't see her.

"Your boyfriend? Richie is not your boyfriend. He's supposed to be with me." The girl said. "Wait, you said you couldn't see. What do you mean?"

"I am blind, hince the reason I've had my eyes closed all day. And Richie is my boyfriend. You need to stop following me, and get to class." Dara said.

"Richie is mine. I will not let you have him. Pretending to be blind just to hang all over him, you don't deserve him." The girl said.

"I'm not pretending." Dara said, not getting angry, knowing it wouldn't help anything.

"If you say so, I'm still not letting you have him. I'll kill you first." The girl ran at Dara, but even blind, Dara's reflexes were faster than most.

Dara became very glad that the school spent funding on cameras for the halls. Dara did what she did best in these situations, she defended herself. She wouldn't fight back completely, because she could hurt the girl, and she dodged the blows, well most of them anyway. The girl got in a few good hits. Dara mentaly called out to her friends, she knew they would bring help. The girl hit Dara in the face again, and Dara fell to the ground. Deciding she couldn't take it anymore, Dara kicked the girl's legs out from under her. The girl fell to the floor, and Dara wiped blood from her mouth, and nose. The girl was fast, Dara would give her that. Dara sat on the screaming girl, still wiping blood from her face. Dara cursed the girl's smart idea to do this in the one area without any classrooms.

Virgil and Richie came running down the hall with a teacher. Dara hoped the cameras the school was so happy to get, also had voice recorders with them. "Dara are you okay?" Richie asked.

"I'm okay. This girl attacked me, but I didn't hit her. I only knocked her off her feet after she hit me. No big deal, except that she wanted to kill me." Dara said, letting Richie help her off the girl.

"Why did she want to kill you?" Virgil asked.

"No reason that should bother you. It has nothing to do with who I am." Dara said. She knew it wasn't really the truth. It had every reason to bother Richie, but Dara didn't want him to know.

"Okay." Virgil said.

The teacher got the girl off the floor, and called the police. Dara was very unhappy since she had to go to the police station and tell them everything. In the end, Dara didn't press charges, and since she was eighteen, her father couldn't do a thing about it. There was enough evidence for the police force to charge her with assault. Dara went home, pissed that she didn't get to her last class, but she managed to get her homework done, with the help of Isis, in her human form.

**It's short, I know, but oh well. I rewrote this because it was not the way I wanted it. Sorry. It may be a little while before I update for real. Sorry about that too.**


	25. Chapter 25

Dara layed down on her bed. She was not enjoying herself at all. Her dad had all but had a heart attack when he heard about what happened at school, and almost didn't let her go back. She had told him it would have happen anyway because the girl didn't seemed phased by the fact that Dara was blind, and didn't believe she really was, and he said she has a point. Dara had won the battle, but was still unhappy. She had a very bad feeling, and didn't know why.

Dara felt really drousy for some reason, She couldn't see anything, but just before she fell asleep, she heard these word. "Sleep little dragon. When you wake, you will die." It was the girl from the mountain. Dara tried to fight it, but it didn't worked. What had that girl from the moutain did to her.

Dara woke up to complete darkness, just as she had for that past few days, but something was different. If not for this, she would have thought that the words from before, spoken by the enemy, was just a dream. Dara could hear everything, which was not unusual, but she could feel nothing. She had feeling in her body, but not in her mind. Soemthing was blocking her powers. "What's going on?" dara said to the darkness, not expecting as answer

"I have some unfinished business with you young dragon." Dara jerked her head in the direction of Krim's voice. She instantly knew hwere she was. She was on Krim's island.

"Why am I here Krim? Why did you have your daughter bring me here? Why not have her kill me in my bed?" Dara asked, afriad to move from her spot for fear of any kind of trap.

"I wanted to kill you myself. You can mve around Dara, there are no traps on the floors. That would be too easy. You have caused me many years of trouble, I want to finish you off slowly." Krim said, hitting Dara with something, causing the girl to scream, and hit the floor. Krim continued hitting her, until Dara could scream no more, then kept hitting her. Dara was unable to do anything. Whatever was blocking her mental powers, was also blocking all her other powers, and since she couldn't 'see' anything, she couldn't fight back. She was begining to hate the dark.

Virgil looked out his window when he heard the police car pull up to Dara's house. He quickly called Richie, who came over as fast as he could. They both went to the house to talk to JC. JC opened the door with tears in his eyes. "What happened?" Richie asked.

"Dara's gone. She went to bed last night, but she was not there when I went to get her for school. I know she wouldn't have left on her own. I know it, but the police can't do anything about it since she's eightteen." JC said.

Carmicheal put a hand on JC's shoulder, and walked to police out, leading Virgil, and Richie with him. "I know where she is, but JC can't know. I'll need you two to help get he back. Krim has her." He said. Virgil and Richi nodded, and both boys asked their parents to call in for them, something none of them wanted to do, but did anyway. "I'm going to take you to our world. Hold on to me, and don't let go." Carmicheal was dressed as Wizard, minus the mask. Virgil and Richie had changed into their gear as well.

They vanished from Virgil's bedroom, and reappeared someplace strange. They were in a wite room with a large white round table, and a lot white chairs. "Where are we?" Gear asked.

"This is the council room. You are about to meet the epeople Dara works with. Please stand behind my chair. I must sit to call them in." Wizard sat in his chair, and Static and Gear stood behind him.

A white light appeared ,a nd almost every chair in the room was filled instantly. "What is the meaning of this Carmicheal?" A small pink thing asked.

"Krim has Dara. Static, Gear, and I are going to get her. Does anyone want to help me put Krim back in his place?" Wizard asked.

Every member of the council went silent, then they all agreed to help, doing what they could. Static, Gear, Wizard, and the rest of the council agreed that the three of them was all it would take to take down Krim. Wizard was given the spell to tke Krim's powers away again, but this time, all of them.

Static, Gear, and Wizard were on the island, looking for any sign of their friend. They had gone around all the edges, and went to the middle. Krim's castle was sitting there, looming over everything. They snuck into the castle, and looked through the whole thing. Wizard was kind of shocked no one had found them yet, but when he heard a scream, he knew why. All three of them ran toward the sound. Bursting into the room, Static hit a large black headed man with a bolt of electicity. It hit him, and sent him flying. Wizard started the spell, while Static kept him busy. Gear went to help Dara. Dara'a eyes were wide, but still unseeing. She was shaking, and jumped when Gear wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay Dara. I'm here. I won't let anything else happen to you." He whispered. Dara stopped shaking, and flung her arms around him. She heard Wizard say the last words to the spell, and was then able to 'see' everything again. She blink a few time, and found she was able to see Gear holding her.

"I can see you Richie. I can see you. Thank you for coming." She said, letting the tears escape her eyes.

They took Dara home, and Told JC what was going on. He was not one of them, but they said he could know. He was unhappy that no one had told him, but let it go. Dara was happy to have been able to tell her dad, and washappy her friends were able to save her before Krim finished. He had said that he was getting bored with her, which ment that he was about to kill her.

The then lived happily ever after, or did they?

**I know it's a strange ending, but please live with it. Sequel might come. I have one in mind. Tell me if you want me to do the sequel. R&R.**


End file.
